<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Araw't Gabi by plethoras (soojunqs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102997">Araw't Gabi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunqs/pseuds/plethoras'>plethoras (soojunqs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Producer Park Chanyeol, Romance, Tsundere Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunqs/pseuds/plethoras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindi naman dapat i-doubt ni Chanyeol ang feelings ni Kyungsoo, di ba? Tutal, ilang buwan naman na silang magboyfriend. Pero.. bakit ganito ang nararamdaman niya? </p><p>(Or ang fic kung saan di maiwasang itanong ni Chanyeol kung mahal ba talaga siya ni Kyungsoo.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing a Filipino fic!</p><p>Actually, I told myself that I would entirely give writing up. </p><p>But then, two years later, I decided to pick writing up again. Here's to progress and growth (yay!)! </p><p>Anyway, huge thanks to my mutuals (Cami, Bea, and Tine) for inspiring me to write this. Ang gagaling nyo magsulat! </p><p> </p><p>Also, thanks rin sa friend kong si Mae (kahit nctzen na siya) at Raven sa pagbabasa ng mga sinusulat ko. </p><p> Title taken from Araw’t Gabi by Clara Benin! </p><p>Enjoy! Wag nyo ko sasaktan. Hahaha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh kay sarap, kay sarap talagang mag-mahal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Pag alam mong mahal ka rin niya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Araw at gabi ikaw ang ninanais ng</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puso kong ngayon lang nagising</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— Araw’t Gabi, Clara Benin </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tol, alam mo matagal na talaga akong nagtataka dito eh,” comment ni Zico, habang nakasilip sa Kakaotalk window ni Chanyeol sa cellphone. “Ni minsan ba, nilambing ka na ni Kyungsoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha? Bakit mo naman natanong? Sobrang random naman nyan, pare.” sagot naman ni Chanyeol, habang patuloy ang pag-spam kay Kyungsoo ng random messages at iba’t ibang kulay ng heart emojis. Hindi kasi nakasama si Kyungsoo ngayong gabi sa kanya sa inorganisang party ni Zico para kumpanya nilang KOZ Entertainment dahil sa shift nito sa restaurant. Kaya ang ending, sa chat niya ginagambala si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p><em>This party would’ve been ten times better kung kasama niya si Kyungsoo</em>, isip ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Kasi tignan mo yang mga text mo, panay heart emoji at puro <em>I love you, Kyungsoo</em> tapos yung mga reply ni Kyungsoo napaka-dry,<em> lasing ka na ata, Yeol</em>.” sabi ni Zico, sabay turo sa cellphone ni Chanyeol. “Ni wala man lang <em>I love you too</em>. Tapos pansin ko rin na kapag naman inaaya natin siya dito sa studio, kahit kelan di ko pa kayo nakitang mag-holding hands man lang o mag-kiss. Ibang-iba talaga kayo kay Jongdae at Baekhyun ano,” pagpapatuloy ni Zico. “Ang tabang nyo, bro.” </p><p> </p><p>Napatawa naman nang mahina si Chanyeol. Excuse me, hindi sila <em>matabang.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Ibang klase naman kasi si Jongdae at Baekhyun. Mahilig sa PDA yun, kulang nalang magkapalit na ng mukha yung dalawang yun e.” </p><p> </p><p>Don’t even get him started on how disgustingly sweet those two can be. One time, nahuli pa niyang naghahalikan ang dalawa sa studio, kulang nalang maduwal siya sa nakita niya, at with tongue pa talaga ah. Tongue-ina talaga nung dalawang yun. </p><p> </p><p>“Ayun na nga eh, si Kyungsoo lang ata yung kilala kong ganyan ka-tipid sa lambing.” pagbibiro ni Zico. “Baka naman ayaw talaga niya, bro, pero mapilit ka lang? di na ako magtataka pag nalaman kong binlackmail mo lang talaga siya para maging kayo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Siraulo ka talaga.” mariing sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sa tingin mo, may makakatanggi ba sa isang Park Chanyeol? Ganyan lang talaga si Soo, mahiyain lang yun.” </p><p> </p><p>Oo, tama. ganun lang naman talaga si Kyungsoo. Simula nung nagkakilala sila three years ago, kahit nung magkaibigan palang sila, napansin na niya na hindi ito masyadong expressive. Tahimik lang itong nakatingin madalas, pangiti-ngiti. Madalas pa ngang ma-misunderstand ng ibang tao si kyungsoo dahil masyado na nga itong tahimik, medyo pailalim pa ito tumingin. </p><p> </p><p>Saka nalang nalaman ni Chanyeol (nung ilang linggo na sila magkakilala) na may astigmatism si Kyungsoo, kaya lagi itong naka-squint. Hindi naman pala ito nang-iirap o nagsusungit sa iba.</p><p> </p><p>Di naman nakapigil ang mga sabi-sabing ito sa pakikipaglapit niya sa binata. Unang kita palang kasi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, sobrang gaan na ng pakiramdam nya sa binata. Alam nyang mabait ito. </p><p> </p><p>Bigla tuloy naalala ni Chanyeol kung pano niya napasagot si Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang, wala namang bonggang nangyari nung naging official sila. kung iisipin mo nga, it just happened naturally. And it’s been more than six months. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa concert sila ng Honne noon sa moa nung nagnakaw ng tingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo habang tinutugtog ng paborito nyang banda ang kanta nitong <em>day 1</em>. Sobrang <em>magical</em> nung moment na yun kaya hindi niya napigilan na hawakan yung kamay ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>It’s his favorite band, singing his favorite song, while he’s with his most favorite person. what more can he ask for di ba? ayun na lahat. </p><p> </p><p>Similar to what protagonists experience when faced with their potential love interests, parang tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol nun, habang nakatitig lang sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. <em>Ang ganda ng mga mata niya, bilog na bilog</em>, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Nung kinanta na ng vocalist ang chorus–<em>You’ll always be my day 1, day zero when I was no one</em>–nagbago ang lahat when Kyungsoo squeezed his hand in return, as if saying that he’s equally elated, masaya siya na nandun si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>Masaya siya na magkasama sila. </p><p> </p><p>Masaya siya at pareho sila nang nararamdaman. </p><p> </p><p>Parang sasabog puso ni Chanyeol ‘nun. Lalo na when Kyungsoo, with his heart-shaped lips and rosy cheeks, giggled–<em>he fucking giggled</em>–and said, “Yeol, tumingin ka nga don, ayun yung stage oh.” </p><p> </p><p>And things were never the same anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed na may nagbago na sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>‘Yung mga pasimpleng pagtabi at pagpatong ng kamay nito sa hita niya sa tuwing magkikita-kita ang barkada, hanggang sa pagdadala sa kanya ng mga luto nito, at mga paboritong pagkain ni Chanyeol sa studio, pati sa pangangamusta nito sa kanya sa text–<em>huwag mo kakalimutang kumain Yeol</em>, o kaya, <em>Yeol, tama na sa pag-inom ng Red Bull, ilang beses ko bang papaalala sayo</em>,  sa tuwing busy si Chanyeol sa work. </p><p> </p><p>Those enough for him, more than enough actually, kahit hindi pa nya naririnig ang <em>I love you ni Kyungsoo</em>, solved na siya dahil sa tingin niya quotang quota na siya sa kilig. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is not good with words, pansin niya, pero he has a special way of showing that he cares. and Chanyeol is pretty much content with that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At least for now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Soo, bagay ba ‘to sakin?” humarap nang maayos si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, na nasa sofa at nagse-cellphone. Nakasuot siya ng light blue na long-sleeved polo, with matching black slacks at ang kanyang white Balenciaga sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyang nasa apartment ni Chanyeol ang dalawa, at nagsusukat si Chanyeol ng susuotin niya para sa meeting niya with Park Sooyoung, ang leader ng girl group na Red Velvet na gagawan niya ng album. </p><p> </p><p>Syempre, dapat man lang ay presentable siya dahil ito ang una nilang meeting, at ang pormal na pagsisimula ng kanilang kontrata. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, naging usap-usapan ang pagtanggap ni Chanyeol na i-produce ang comeback album ng nasabing grupo dahil hindi ito katulad ng mga pinoproduce na album ni Chanyeol dati. </p><p>Hindi naman maikakaila na sikat na si Chanyeol sa Music Industry, nakagawa na siya ng pangalan bilang <em>Loey</em>, nakapag-feature sa iba’t ibang drama OST at nakapag-produce na rin ng sarili niyang album. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingala si Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang cellphone at tinignang mabuti si Chanyeol. Napatigil bigla si Kyungsoo ng ilang segundo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ba masyadong masikip ‘yang suot mo? Tska pede bang isarado mo ‘yang butones mo? Baka may magtangkang sumubsob diyan sa dibdib mo.”  </p><p> </p><p>Matapos sabihin ito ni Kyungsoo ay agad siyang bumalik sa pagpindot sa kanyang cellphone, pero di nakalampas kay Chanyeol ang pamumula ng tenga nito. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh ano bang gusto mong gawin ko? Balutin ko ang sarili ko?” Panunukso ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit hindi.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya hindi ito narinig ni Chanyeol, pero agad-agad na lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol na tatawa-tawa. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-crouch si Chanyeol sa harap ni Kyungsoo, “Ang higpit naman ng baby ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Soo. Please, tingin ka dito.” Mas lalo pang nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Kaya nang nag-angat na ng tingin si Kyungsoo ay kaunti nalang ang distansya niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Napangiti si Chanyeol dahil pati ang pisngi nito ay namumula na. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit gusto mong balot na balot ako? Ayaw mo bang makita ng ibang tao kung gaano kaganda yung katawan ko?” </p><p> </p><p>Lumihis ng tingin si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Pwede ba, Chanyeol. Mahiya ka nga. Pupunta ka sa meeting, hindi naman sa bar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nambabakod ka ba? Ok lang naman sakin, gusto ko nga ‘yon. Pero sayang naman yung ganda ng pagkalalaki ko kung..” </p><p> </p><p>Di na natapos ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi nya dahil piningot ni Kyungsoo ang tenga niya. “Aray! Kyungsoo naman! Joke lang! </p><p> </p><p>“Hoy, Park Chanyeol, subukan mo!” </p><p> </p><p>‘Nun din ay napansin ni Chanyeol na nakakunot na rin ang noo ng nobyo. “Joke lang naman, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>“Luh, ang seloso naman ng baby ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Di ako nagseselos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh ano ‘yan? Ano ka ba, sayo lang naman ‘tong katawan ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Promise ikaw lang pedeng sumubsob dito sa dibdib ko.” Ngumiti nang nakakaloko si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Gaya ngayon!” Sabay hila kay Kyungsoo upang yakapin nang napakahigpit. </p><p> </p><p>Ambilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol ngayon, at sigurado siyang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo yun ngayon. Kaya lalo pa niyang hinigpitan ang yakap niya sa kasintahan. </p><p> </p><p>Nanunukso pa ‘tong si Chanyeol, tiklop rin naman pla. Wala ‘to. Weakshit din ‘to talaga kay Kyungsoo eh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Chanyeol forgot about that question, until they went to his parents’ house for dinner. Bigla kasing nag-imbita ng dinner ang ate niya. </p><p> </p><p>Syempre, hindi nakalimutan ng Ate Yoora niya na paalalahanan si Chanyeol na isama si Kyungsoo, dahil may ipapatikim daw siyang bagong putahe. </p><p> </p><p>Talaga nga naman, mas mahal pa ata ng pamilya niya si Kyungsoo. Mas madalas pa nila itong kamustahin kay Chanyeol kesa sa sarili nilang kapamilya. Pati ang daddy niya na hindi naman ganoon kadaldal ay madalas rin kamustahin si Kyungsoo sa tuwing mag-isa lamang umuuwi sa kanila ni Chanyeol. <em>Oo, okay lang ako</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Syempre, <em>charot lang</em>, ang totoo niyan, sobrang saya ni Chanyeol kasi ang taong mahal niya ay mahal rin ng mga pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tanggap na tanggap sila, pede na siguro silang magpakasal nyan. </p><p> </p><p>Mga malakas na katok sa salamin ng kotse niya ang nagbalik kay Chanyeol sa kasalukuyan. Pagtingin niya sa kaliwa niya, nakita niyang nakatayo si Kuya Minseok, suot pa rin ang pang-chef na uniform nila. </p><p> </p><p>Binaba niya ang bintana ng sasakyan niya para kausapin ang nakatatandang kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“Ang aga mo naman<em> lover boy</em>, nasa loob pa si Soo. Marami kaming customer ngayon eh,” Bati ni Kuya Minseok sa kaniya. </p><p> </p><p>“Lam mo namang willing to wait ako, Kuya ‘Seok.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“San ba lakad nyo ngayon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sa bahay lang, magdidinner lang. Nagluto kasi si Ate. Ikaw, pauwi ka na niyan, Kuya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Baka dumaan muna ako neto sa gym. Tagal ko na rin di nakakapunta eh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oo nga! Miss ka na namin ‘dun.” Parehas kasi na gym ang pinupuntahan ni Chanyeol at ni Minseok, isang gym na pag-aari ng kaibigan ni Minseok na si Changmin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sino bang nandun ngayon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Text mo si Se, sabi niya kanina baka dumaan siya dun,” Dalawa pa sa magkakaibigan na pumupunta roon ay si Jongin at Sehun, na pareho namang model kay kailangan rin na maalaga sila sa kanilang katawan. Di kalaunan ay naging kaibigan na rin nila si Minseok, gawa katrabaho nga ito ni Kyungsoo, at nakasundo na rin nila. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Minseok sa kanyang relo, “Oh sige. Mauna na ako. Malapit na rin siguro lumabas yun si Soo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ingat ka, Kuya Seok!” Kaway naman ni Chanyeol. “Sana magkaabot tayo sa gym minsan!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, pag lumuwag ang sched namin. Ingat rin kayo!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal ay lumabas na si Kyungsoo sa restaurant, kasabay ang isang matangkad na lalaki. Actually, ‘di lang ito matangkad, gwapo rin. At first time ito makita ni Chanyeol. Nag-usap pa saglit ang dalawa, bago nag-bow si Kyungsoo. Nag-wave naman ang lalaki sa nobyo nya, bago naglakad palayo, papunta sa sarili nitong kotse. </p><p> </p><p>Lumingat lingat pa si Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa makita niya ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol na nakapark sa di kalayuan, naglakad na siya papunta rito.  Agad-agad na bumaba si Chanyeol sa sasakyan at pinagbuksan ng pinto si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Akin na yang mga dala mo. Lalagay ko na sa likod.” Inabot naman ni Kyungsoo ang paperbag niya kay Chanyeol, na laman ang mga maduming damit na naiwan niya sa locker niya nung nakaraan. </p><p> </p><p>“Sino pala yung kausap mo kanina?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya ganon kausisa sa mga nakakasama ni Kyungsoo (medyo may pagkaseloso, oo.) Pero minsan di niya mapigilang magtanong kapag may nakikitang bagong mukha. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, boss ko yun. Si Sir Insung. Siya may-ari ng restaurant.” Kyungsoo answers, habang inaayos ang seatbelt niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Napatigil naman si Chanyeol, tila nag-iisip, “Bat parang pamilyar yung mukha niya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Artista ‘yun. Alam ko, model rin. Yung malaking billboard sa EDSA ng Bench? Siya ‘yun.” </p><p> </p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol, “Pero may-ari siya ng resto?” </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit, bawal?” Sarcastic na sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Mahilig rin kasi yun magluto. Kasosyo niya sa resto si Lee Kwangsoo? Yung comedian. Best friend niya yun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Magkaibigan pala sila. Eh bakit di ko nakikita si Lee Kwangsoo pag sinusundo kita?”</p><p> </p><p>“Di naman rin siya palagi sa resto. Palaging may taping rin si Sir Kwangsoo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mahilig pala sila magluto. Wala sa mukha ha.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ang judgmental mo,” Kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa tagiliran, at eto namang si Chanyeol, syempre todo acting naman na nasaktan siya nang sobra. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo naman! Nanggigigil ka nanaman sakin.”  Sabi ni Chanyeol, habang hinihimas-himas pa rin ang tagiliran na kinurot ni Kyungsoo. There’s a pout on Chanyeol’s face at di naman ito nakalampas sa mata ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Umirap pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya, pero di rin nagtagal (‘di rin natiis!!) ay hinawakan niya ulit ang tagiliran ni Chanyeol at hinimas, hinilot, para maibsan ang sakit. “Hay, napakalaking baby naman nito.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol giggles, “Baby mo.” </p><p> </p><p>Hindi talaga siya kayang tiisin ni Kyungsoo. Tested and proven na yan. All bark and no bite lang naman ang boyfriend niya. He smiled widely. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha? Sino nagsabi?” Tukso nito. </p><p> </p><p>“Ayan ka nanaman, Soo!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, nakakahiya, di na ako nakapaghanda ng dadalhin para kila Tita at Ate Yoora.” Maya-maya ay biglang na-bring up ni Kyungsoo, nang papasok na sila sa subvidision nila Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Ano ka ba. Presensya mo lang, ayos na sa kanila. Naiintindihan naman nila Mama. Maghapon ka na ngang nagluluto. Pagluluto mo pa sila. Chill ka lang, Soo.” Kahit ilang beses niya i-assure si Kyungsoo na gustong-gusto siya ng pamilya niya ay parang nahihiya pa rin ito. On the other hand, siguro nature nalang din niya ang maging magalang at sobrang respectful sa nakatatanda. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh kahit na, nakakahiya pumunta ng walang dala.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay nga lang. Tsaka tinext ako ni Ate kanina, sabihan daw kita na wag ka na mag-abala dahil baka pagod ka sa trabaho.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, what if dumaan tayo–” </p><p> </p><p>“Malapit na tayo sa bahay oh. Isa pang hirit mo, kikiss kita diyan.” Saglitang tumingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, with a teasing smile on his face. “Wag na makulit, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Di naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mangiti nang marinig ang paglalambing ng boyfriend niya. </p><p> </p><p>Akmang lalapit na ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo nang nakaramdam siya ng suntok sa braso. </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, subukan mong alisin ang mata mo sa daan, Park Chanyeol.” </p><p> </p><p>Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi matawa at ituon nalang ang atensyon sa pagdadrive, ilang minuto na rin naman ay dadating na sila sa tahanan ng mga Park. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kamusta ang lasa, Soo?” Yoora asks, as she sports an expectant face on Kyungsoo’s reaction. Kasusubo lang ni Kyungsoo ng spicy pasta na ginawa ni Yoora, na natutunan daw niya sa kanyang fiance na may-ari ng isang restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, kasalukuyang nag-didinner sila sa bahay ng mga Park at tulad nga ng sabi ni Chanyeol kanina ay wala naman ngang nasabi ang Mama ni Chanyeol at si Ate Yoora nang walang naiabot na pasalubong si Kyungsoo sa kanila. </p><p> </p><p>Panay sorry pa si Kyungsoo pero panay sabi pa si Mama Park na wala iyon, at okay lang nga na hindi na siya nag-abala. Alam nila na galing at pagod si Kyungsoo sa trabaho niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Ate naman! Ako lang pede tumawag sa kanya ng Soo!” Chanyeol complains na ‘kala mong aagawin ng ate niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay naman ang lasa, Ate. Masarap.” Nag-thumbs up si Kyungsoo, tapos ay ngumiti sa nakatatandang babae. </p><p> </p><p>“Anong masarap, eh sobrang anghang!” Nagrereklamo pa si Chanyeol sa lasa nito, habang pinapaypayan ang bibig niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa hita, sa ilalim ng table, “Aray, Kyungsoo! Totoo naman sinasabi ko. Kung napipilitan ka lang--” </p><p> </p><p>Pinanlakihan na ng mata ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na parang batang sinasaway at sinasabihan ng.. <em>Chanyeol,  behave! </em>Napahinto naman si Chanyeol pero bumubulong- bulong pa rin. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo turns to Ate Yoora, “Ate, ‘wag mo siyang pakinggan. Masarap yung gawa mo, promise.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Naniniwala ako sayo, chef,” Ate Yoora laughs, “Kaya mahal kita, Soo. Sana ikaw nalang naging kapatid ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Parang wala talaga ako dito ha. Paalala ko lang, naririnig ko kayo,” Pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat naman ang lahat nang biglang nakisali si Mama Park sa usapan, na kani-kanina lang ay tahimik na nanonood lamang sa kanila, at tatawa-tawa sa sagutan ng tatlo. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh hindi bat magiging kapatid mo rin naman talaga si Kyungsoo? Brother-in-law?” Mama Park teases. Biglang nasamid si Chanyeol, at muntik na ngang maibuga ang tubig na iniinom. Namula naman ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, pati ang tips ng tenga nito. Natawa rin si Yoora sa komento ng ina. </p><p> </p><p>Nang tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig para umubo (at para itago ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi), hindi naman nakawala sa atensyon ni Mama Park ang mga band-aid sa daliri ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-aalalang tinanaw ni Mama Park ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo, anak, ano nangyare diyan?” </p><p> </p><p>Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang isang kamay sa kanyang hita para itago ito sa paningin nilang lahat. “Ah.. Wala po ito, Tita. Nasugatan lang po habang nagluluto. Galos lang po ‘to.” </p><p> </p><p>Todo react naman si Chanyeol at alalang-alala, “Ha? Anong sugat? Soo? Ano yan? Bat di mo sinabi sakin, patingin nga, Soo.” </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, “Kaya nga hindi ko sinabi sayo eh, kasi alam kong ganyan ka mag-rereact.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nag-aalala lang ako, ayoko kasing nasasaktan ka,” Paliwanag naman ni Chanyeol na nakakunot na ang noo. </p><p> </p><p>Nanonood lang ang mag-ina sa pagtatalo ng mag-nobyo. </p><p> </p><p>“Galos lang talaga. Okay lang ako..” </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, wag ka na makulit. patingin na, let me kiss it to make it feel--” Akmang kukunin ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at ilalapit sa kanyang mga labi pero kinuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya––</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ba, ‘Yeol! Nakakahiya kila tita!”   </p><p> </p><p>Napahinto si Chanyeol, na para bang nakuryente. Inilayo nya agad ang katawan niya kay Kyungsoo at naglagay ng distansya sa pagitan nila.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anong nangyari? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman nagtataas ng boses si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Madalas ay kalmado ito at di pa umabot na halos magsigawan na sila. Pero… Pero ngayon.. Parang iritang-irita siya sa kanya. Nakulitan? Hindi niya masabi. </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik siya. Is he being too much? Is he being irritating? Is he irking Kyungsoo already? Chanyeol has prided in himself to be good at reading other people. And at this moment, he feels na he got on Kyungsoo’s nerves. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik nanaman sa isip niya ang tanong ni Zico, napipilitan nga lang ba talaga si Kyungsoo? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hay, mali ito. Hindi niya dapat naiisip ‘to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Napayuko si Chanyeol at ibinalik na lamang ang atensyon sa pagkain sa harap niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Grabe naman pala mag-alala ‘tong bunso ko!” sabi ni Mama Park, na lumapit at hinawakan ang muka ni Chanyeol gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol forced himself to smile, but he didn’t say anything. Napansin din yata ni Kyungsoo ang pag-iiba ng mood niya, dahil pasulyap-sulyap ito sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“Bunso, lapit na akong magtampo sayo ah. Di ka naman ganyan sakin ha,” dagdag pa ni Ate Yoora, na napansin rin ang pagtahimik ng kapatid. </p><p> </p><p>“Naku, kayong dalawa talaga, tama na nga iyan.” Mama Park interrupts, “Kain lang nang kain, Kyungsoo, anak ha. Wag kang mahihiya..”  </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo naman si Chanyeol, dala-dala ang platong pinagkainan, “Thanks for the dinner po, puntahan ko lang po si Toben sa sala.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sigurado ka ba, anak?” They throw him worried glances, including Kyungsoo, “Parang ang konti lang nung kinain mo ha. Nagdadiet ka pa ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“No po, Ma. Busog rin naman po ako kanina bago pumunta dito. Sige po, I’ll just play with Toben.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Palawak nang palawak ang pagitan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ano ba ang nangyari biglang nailang</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeol, okay ka lang ba? Bat ang tahimik mo?” Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na itanong. Napansin kasi niya na simula nung nangyari sa dining room parang nag-iba yung aura at mood ni Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon, na pauwi na sila ay ganun pa rin si Chanyeol, ibang-iba sa excited na Chanyeol na sumundo sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“H-ha?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Kanina ka pa kako tahimik. May problema ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. Wala lang. Naisip ko lang yung i-eedit kong mga kanta bukas..” He lets out an awkward laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Park Chanyeol,” sambit ni Kyungsoo. “Teka nga lang–bakit ayaw mong tumingin sakin?” Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang malambot na palad ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. At parang biglang napawi ang lahat. Biglang nag-init ang pisngi niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Nagdadrive ako, Soo. Ayokong maaksidente tayo,” Hindi mapigilang matawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm.. Yung sa kanina. Galit ka ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha? Alin?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nung dinner. About sa mga sugat ko.” Unconsciously, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niyang nababalot ng band-aid. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit naman ako magagalit, Soo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh bakit hindi ka nga tumitingin sakin. Simula kanina,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa totoo niyan, kanina pa siya worried dahil sa kinikilos ng nobyo. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.. Sorry hindi ko sinabi sayo. Maliit lang kasi na bagay. Tsaka hindi naman ako nasaktan masyado.. Ayoko lang rin na mag-alala ka.” </p><p> </p><p>Binalot niya ang kaliwang kamay sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nakapatong sa kanang hita nito. “Yeol.. Sorry na rin napagtaasan kita ng boses. Nahihiya lang talaga ako sa mang-mama mo.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Huwag ka na magalit.” He whispers, and Chanyeol can hear the sadness and the worry in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>Naapektuhan naman si Chanyeol dahil dito. Bigla siyang nakunsensya siya na hindi niya masyadong kinikibo ang nobyo. Sino bang hindi manlalambot kung marinig ang malambing na boses ni Kyungsoo? Sino ba siya para tanggihan ang nobyo?</p><p> </p><p>He intertwines their fingers and gives it a squeeze, “Hindi naman ako galit noh. Nagtampo lang siguro dahil parang hindi ko alam nangyayari sayo. Pero okay na ‘yun noh, tapos na.” </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ‘nun, Kyungsoo brings their intertwined fingers to his mouth and kisses it. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Chanyeol, kaya bigla siyang napatingin kay Kyungsoo. At doon ay nagkatitigan ang dalawa, at kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang sinseridad sa mata ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Napangiti siya. In an instant, parang nawala nang panandalian ang lahat ng worries niya sa dibdib. His heart swells in delight. Mahal niya talaga ‘tong taong ‘to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nang makarating na sila sa condo ni Kyungsoo, hinatid pa rin ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo hanggang sa pinto ng condo niya, dahil may mga padalang pagkain ang Mama niya kay Kyungsoo at buhat-buhat yon ni Chanyeol. Ngunit, kapansin-pansin pa rin ang katahimikan niya, kahit nagkausap na sila kanina. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatayo silang pareho sa harap ng pinto ni Kyungsoo, habang tinatype ni Kyungsoo ang passcode ng kanyang lock. Nang bumukas ang pinto ay dere-deretso siyang pumasok sa loob, pero nung napansin niyang hindi sumusunod si Chanyeol sa kanya papasok. Bagkus ay nakatayo lang ito sa may labas. </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ka ba papasok?” Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo, na nawiweirduhan na sa kinikilos ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Madalas ‘pag hinahatid ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo ay tumatambay muna siya sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Magpahinga saglit kuno, pero nauuwi rin naman sa overnight sa condo ng nobyo. Dahil napapasarap at minsan nakakalimutan ang oras at ginagabi na masyado. </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi na, para ‘di na kita maistorbo at makapagpahinga ka na,” sagot ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa lower lip niya, signalling his worry, “Yeol.. Sigurado ka bang okay ka lang?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oo naman.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sige na, Pasok ka na sa loob,” Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a half-smile, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Natuyo ang sanhi, sino bang masisisi</em>
  <em><br/>Sabik na sabik na ako sa mga 'di mo sinasabi<br/>Araw at gabi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Se, sa tingin mo ba mahal ako ni Kyungsoo?” Tanong bigla ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Ni hindi man lang napatinag ang mas nakababata sa pagcecellphone nito sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Na tila ba ito ay bored na bored. Kasalukuyan silang nasa coffee shop, syempre libre ni Chanyeol. Siya ang nag-aya eh. “Ano ba namang tanong yan? Inaatake ka nanaman ng kabaliwan mo.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighs, “Sagutin mo nalang kasi. Ilang araw ko na ‘tong iniisip eh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Papayag ba yun maging jowa mo, kung di ka na niya mahal? Ayusin mo nga.” </p><p> </p><p>“May nagsabi kasi, parang di daw kami magjowa.” Confident naman si Chanyeol sa maraming mga bagay, sa looks niya, sa music niya, sa katawan niya, pero pagdating kay Kyungsoo talaga… hindi niya malaman at parang nanliliit siya. Siguro dahil parang sobrang perfect na ni Kyungsoo. Isang chef na sobrang galing magluto, gwapo, matalino, mabait, magalang, magaling kumanta, lahat na! </p><p> </p><p>Tapos ‘eto siya, si Park Chanyeol, ang jowa niya na di hamak na isang music producer lamang. </p><p> </p><p>Kapag talaga sinusumpong siya ng insecurity… Kung ano-ano ang pumapasok sa isip niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Bulag siguro yun, di ba niya nakikita yung heart sa mga mata niyo sa tuwing magkasama kayo? nakakasuya kaya!” sabi ni Sehun, umarte pa ang loko na parang masusuka. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsaka kasi nung nag-dinner kame sa bahay, hindi niya sinabi sakin na nasaktan siya sa trabaho. Si mama pa nakakita. Nung hahawakan ko na yung kamay niya para tignan mga galos niya, bigla nyang kinuha agad yung kamay niya at napagtaasan pa ako ng boses. And I kept on thinking: Am… I… Am I being too much? Do I overwhelm him? Nag-aalala lang naman ako sa kanya.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo para kang gago, sa tingin mo ba nag-hahalf day si Kuya Kyungsoo para puntahan kame sa tuwing may sakit kami? O kaya, kung nagluluto siya ng mga paborito naming pagkaen sa tuwing nagkecrave kami, oo close kami ni Kuya Kyungsoo kasi paborito niya ako pero kahit kelan di ko siya napapayag na magluto ng pagkain na gusto ko, dahil lang sa nagkecrave ako. Ikaw lang yun,” napabuntong hininga nalang si Sehun. “Ngayon sa tingin mo ba mahal ka niya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh..” Napakamot naman si Chanyeol ng ulo. “Kahit kelan hindi pa niya ako sinabihan ng I love you..” </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo ikaw. Ang liit na issue nyan. Kahit matanda ka talaga sakin, baka di ko mapigilan sarili ko na saktan ka.” Sehun rolls his eyes. Grabe ‘tong batang ‘to ha, attitude. </p><p> </p><p>“Seryoso na kasi, Se. Minsan di ko lang mapigilan mag-isip. Parang hindi kami normal na magjowa. Are we really in a relationship?” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun noticed the exasperation in Chanyeol’s voice, kaya nagsalita na ito, “Oh sige, ganito nalang. Nasabi mo na ba yang worries mo kay Kuya Soo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hinde,” sagot ni Chanyeol at napabuntong hininga, “Isang linggo na kaming hindi nagkikita.” </p><p> </p><p>Napakunot si Sehun ng noo, “Pano mo malalaman ang sagot kung di mo siya tatanungin? Sa tingin ko dapat siya ang tinatanong mo kung mahal ka niya, hindi ako. Siya lang makakasagot nun..”</p><p> </p><p>Pagtutuloy pa nito, “Kung ako sayo, Kuya, wag mo sarilinin iyan. Pag lumaki yang doubt na yan, delikado. Kaya hangga’t maaga. Resolbahin nyo yan, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Salamat Se sa pakikinig.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Your advice actually makes sense, maayos ka naman pala kausap kapag nagseryoso.” Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito, na siya namang ikinasimangot ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya naman! Wag mong guluhin buhok ko! May date pa ako mamaya!” Pilit hinawi ni Sehun ang kamay ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Siguro nga yun ang gagawin niya. Pero kelangan niya muna mag-ipon ng napakaraming lakas ng loob. Bukas. </p><p> </p><p>Bukas, kakausapin niya si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Teka nga, Kuya. Pede bang bili mo pa ako ng slice ng blueberry cheesecake? Bitin eh!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ang bukas ay naging dalawang araw, tatlo, hanggang sa naging dalawang linggo. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa rin niya nakikita si Kyungsoo ulit simula nung gabing yun. Hindi naman sa iniiwasan niya ang nobyo, natatabunan rin kasi siya ng trabaho sa studio. May deadline kasi sila para sa isang nanamang idol group na magdedebut this month. Kaya puspusan ang trabahong ginagawa ng buong team nila ni Zico. </p><p> </p><p>Katulad ni Chanyeol, pati si Kyungsoo ay busy rin naman sa restaurant. May tinetake kasi na additional cooking course si Kyungsoo at nag-e-aim siya na makakuha ng karagdagang certificates. Kaya minsan, yung weekend na dapat ipapahinga nalang niya ay napupunta sa pag-attend ng classes. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkakatext pa rin naman sila, hindi naman niya nakakaligtaan na kamustahin si Kyungsoo—kung nakauwi na ba siya, o nakakain na, o di kaya kung ano ginagawa niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pero syempre, sa ilang linggo nilang hindi pagkikita, may mga araw na walang paramdam sa isa’t isa. Tulad ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>At kung minamalas-malas ka nga naman, ngayon pa nagkasakit si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, in his defense, nagvavitamins naman siya. Regular din ang exercise, pero siguro dahil na rin sa puyat tapos dagdag mo pa yung paiba-ibang panahon––minsan uulan, tapos aaraw rin agad––eh biglang tinablan siya ng sakit. </p><p> </p><p>Talaga nga naman. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Paki-explain nga bakit ako ang inuutusan mo at hindi ang jowa mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya. </p><p> </p><p>Tinawagan kasi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil natuloy na nga sa trangkaso ang nagsimula lang sa mainit na pakiramdam niya simula kagabi. </p><p> </p><p>“Baek naman, nasa trabaho si Soo.. At tsaka busy yun ngayon,” Sambit ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Ang sabihin mo, natatakot ka lang masermunan. Hindi mo nanaman kasi inaalagaan sarili mo.” Actually, isa rin yon sa rason ni Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo kasi yung klase ng tao na pinaprioritize yung health at well-being. He’s always about eating healthy, living healthy. Sandamakmak na supplements pa naman ang binili ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nung nakaraan. So di malabong mag-lecture ito sa kanya kapag nalamang nagkasakit nanaman siya. </p><p> </p><p>Naiimagine na niya ang lines nito: <em>You’re such an idiot, Yeol. You’re 27 na, but you can’t even take care of yourself pa rin? What will you do without me? </em></p><p> </p><p><em>What will you do without me? Hmmm, ano nga ba? </em>To be completely honest, Chanyeol doesn’t think he can live without Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hay nako, Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki ng katawan tapos ganyan,” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, point taken, Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can feel his head throbbing, “Punta ka nalang dito, please, Baek. Lalong sumasakit ulo ko sa pagtatalak mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“May magagawa pa ba ako? Sige, daanan ko lang yung lugaw mo kay Tita tapos punta na ako diyan. You owe me one ha.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oo na, oo na lilibre ko kayo ni Jongdae. Salamat!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Napabalikwas si Chanyeol sa kanyang pagtulog nang marinig ang tunog ng pinto niya sa condo na bumubukas. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoy, higante!” Ayan na pala si Baekhyun. Well, that was fast. Teka, anong oras na ba? “Nasan ka na? Buhay ka pa ba?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grabeng kaibigan talaga ‘to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can hear Baekhyun’s footsteps nearing his bedroom but he keeps his eyes shut. Mabigat pa rin ang pakiramdam niya. And natatakot siya na baka mahilo lang siya pag binigla niya ang pagtayo at pagbangon. </p><p> </p><p>“Bumangon ka na diyan,” Naramdaman niya ang paglundo ng higaan niya. Malamang niyan, umakyat na si Baekhyun sa higaan niya para lapitan siya. </p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman niya ang pagsalat ni Baekhyun sa noo niya. He gasps, “Ang taas ng lagnat mo! Ano ba nangyare sayo? Lagot ka talaga kay Kyungja!” </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, please. Wag mo sabihin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, bayad muna.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Oo na nga di ba, yung paborito mong Yellow Cab. Basta wag mo lang mabanggit kay Soo.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun exclaims, “Yes! Isang kababayan nanaman po ang nakalibre ng pizza!” Tatawa-tawa pa siya. Budol talaga ‘tong si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Marahang tinapik siya ni Baekhyun, “Huy, bangon ka na.” </p><p>“Ugh.” Masakit ang mga kasu-kasuan ni Chanyeol, pero pinilit niya ang sarili na bumangon. Inalalayan rin siya ni Baekhyun na makabangon, hawak hawak ang siko niya sa magkabilang braso at isinandal siya sa headboard ng higaan niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, mamamatay na ata ako.” Feeling niya ang hina-hina niya ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoy, napaka-oa, Park Chanyeol!” Hinampas siya nang mahina ni Baekhyun sa braso. </p><p> </p><p>“Di naman siguro yan lagnat laki no? Kasi hiyang-hiya naman kami ni Jongdae, kung may itatangkad ka pa.” Chanyeol chuckles, pero napangiwi din siya kasi naramdaman niya yung sakit ng lalamunan niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Nahihilo ka ba?” Umiling si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, intayin mo lang ako, saglit lang ‘to. Isasalin ko lang yung lugaw sa mangkok, tsaka kunin ko lang gamot mo.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nakakain na si Chanyeol, nakapagpalit na rin siya ng damit, at napainom na rin siya ni Baekhyun ng gamot. Kasalukuyang nasa kitchen si Baekhyun at hinuhugasan ang pinagkainan niya. </p><p> </p><p>If he’s completely being honest, he’s thankful na he has friends who take care of him. Loloko-loko lang madalas si Baekhyun pero he’s kind and caring. Okay, remind him not to tell Baekhyun that, baka lumaki ang ulo. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyan na siyang nagchecheck ng mga email––baka may kung anong emergency sa work––text messages mula sa mga kaibigan nang biglang tumawag ang Mama niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Bunso, nakakain ka na ba?” Upon hearing his mother’s voice, Chanyeol suddenly wants to be with his mom. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba ‘tong nangyayari sa kanya. Parang gusto niyang maiyak na ewan, naalala lang niya yung mga panahong may sakit siya nung high school siya tapos, nakahiga siya sa lap ng Mama niya. Habang Mama Park caresses his hair. Iba talaga ang mother’s touch, no? </p><p> </p><p>Nakakamiss lang bigla. Hay, ano ba naman tong sakit na ‘to, it’s making him soft. </p><p> </p><p>“Ma, opo. Nadala na po ni Baek yung lugaw. Thank you, Ma. I’m feeling better na,” He reassures his mom. </p><p> </p><p>“Pasensya ka na hindi ako makapunta diyan. Wala kasing kasama ang grandma mo. Ayaw ko naman iwang mag-isa, baka madulas pa, pag mag-isa dito.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ma, don’t worry. Naiintindihan ko po.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ‘Nak ha. Magpahinga ka na.. Try ko papuntahin ate mo diyan bukas.” </p><p> </p><p>He can feel his mom’s hesitation, kaya he decided to insist, “Huwag na po, Ma. Busy rin si ate sa work.. Kaya ko na po. Malaki na ako, ano ba kayo.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s true naman, Ate Yoora works as an announcer sa isang news channel, kaya sobrang hectic rin ang sched nito. Ni minsan nga di na ito nakakauwi sa bahay at sa office nalang ito natutulog dahil kelangan mag-overtime sa work. Kaya sobrang nakakahiya na tawagan pa ito para lang papuntahin sa kanya. He’s a grown ass man. </p><p> </p><p>He can live naman. </p><p> </p><p>Weh? Samantalang kanina naiiyak-iyak pa siya sa boses ng Mama niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mama Park sighs, “O sige. Basta inom ng gamot ah. Medyo marami naman yung pagkain na pinadala ko kay Baekhyun diyan. May makakain ka hanggang sa isang araw.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ma. Love you po.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, bunso. Pagaling ka ha.” </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos i-end ni Chanyeol ang call, saka lang niya napansin na nakasilip na pala si Baekhyun sa pintuan ng kwarto niya, waiting for his turn to talk to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit na ito ng tuluyan, dala-dala na ang bag na nakasukbit sa balikat, mukhang ready na umalis. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, nahugasan ko na yung napagkainan mo. Nasa ref yung ibang food na pinadala ni Tita, para pag nagutom ka. Babalikan kita mamaya. Magpahinga ka na.” </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, salamat ah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, alis na ako. Nagtetext na si Jongdae eh. Sabik na sabik masyado sakin,” Baekhyun smirks, pero halatang kilig na kilig si loko.  </p><p> </p><p>“Balitaan nyo ko sa ganap sa studio ah. Kung may maitutulong ako, don’t hesitate to message me.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Tumigil ka nga diyan. Napakaworkaholic. Kaya na namin. Magpahinga ka na. Alis na ‘ko, Yeol,” Huling sabi ni Baekhyun bago naglakad na paalis ng kwarto.  </p><p> </p><p>Pagkaalis ni Baekhyun, nilibang ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa panonood uli ng episodes ng anime na Yakitate! Japan, habang iniintay na mag-work ang meds na ininom niya. Di rin nagtagal--Siguro nakakalimang episode palang siya--ay nakaramdam na siya ng antok kaya dali-daling tinabi ang cellphone sa bedside table at binalot ang sarili sa comforter. </p><p> </p><p><em>Makatulog na nga</em>, he tells himself, baka mamaya ano pang talak ang marinig mula sa kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Chanyeol nang maramdamang may malambot na kamay na humahawak sa noo niya. Pagkatapos salatin ang noo niya, lumipat ang kamay sa may leeg naman. </p><p> </p><p>Anong oras na ba? Nakabalik na ba si Baekhyun? Parang madilim na sa labas. Medyo mabigat pa rin ang feeling niya, mainit ang talukab ng mga mata niya. At medyo maluha-luha siya. Balot na balot pa rin ang katawan niya sa comforter. Medyo malamig pa, nanlalamig din ang talampakan niya. Hindi nga pala siya nakapagsuot ng medyas. </p><p> </p><p>He rubs his feet together, desperate to feel some heat on his toes. <em>Ugh, ang lamig lamig. </em></p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya, nakarinig siya ng tubig na parang tumutulo sa isang planggana. Nakaramdam siya ng malamig sa noo niya. Bimpo siguro ‘to.  </p><p> </p><p>Naginhawahan naman siya nang kaunti. Unti-unting nawawala yung init sa talukab ng mata siya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagdilat ng mata niya, ang buong akala niya ay sasalubungin siya ng mapang-asar na mukha ni Baekhyun. Tutal nangako ito na babalikan siya. </p><p> </p><p>Pero, Baekhyun is nowhere in sight. Nanlaki ang mata niya nang marealize kung sino ang kasama niya ngayon--na nakaupo sa gilid ng kama-- tinitignan siya nang mabuti.  </p><p> </p><p>“Soo?” He can feel the dryness of his throat, it feels so uncomfortable, “Bakit ka andito?” His voice ended up sounding hoarse, actually, parang malat na nga. </p><p>Nakasuot na ang nobyo niya ng usual get up nito, which is his signature all-black outfit, with matching black rimmed eyeglasses nito. Hala jusko, napakagwapo naman. Kung may lakas lang siya talaga, susunggaban na niya ‘to. </p><p> </p><p>Tinatry niyang bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga, pero hindi niya magawa. Sabagay, tinulungan nga siya ni Baekhyun kanina, para tuluyang makasandal sa headboard. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin ito ni Kyungsoo kaya pinigilan niya ito, by holding his shoulders down. “Wag ka na bumangon, baka mabinat ka. Medyo mataas pa lagnat mo.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol abides, “B-bakit ka nandito?” then, upon realizing what just transpired, he closes his eyes in defeat, “Si Baekhyun talaga, <em>napakatraydor</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Medyo natawa naman si Kyungsoo, “May sakit ka daw. Kumusta na ang pakiramdam mo?” </p><p> </p><p>He can feel butterflies in his stomach, bakit ganon? Nag-iilusyon ba siya, o iba talaga yung lambot at lambing ng boses ni Kyungsoo ngayon? Parang hinehele siya? Parang he’s being extra careful sa volume, halos pabulong na nga ang boses niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang gagaling na siya agad, boses palang ‘yan ah. Lakas naman ng tama, Park Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Masakit.. Masakit ang buong katawan ko, tsaka malamig.” Napa-pout si Chanyeol. Naninigas na ata yung paa niya sa lamig. </p><p> </p><p>He says through his gritted teeth, “Soo, pede mo ba akong kuha ng medyas?”  Kyungsoo observed Chanyeol’s discomfort, kaya dali-dali siyang tumayo para kumuha ng socks sa drawer ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkabalik niya sa kama ay agad niyang sinuot kay Chanyeol ang mga medyas. Chanyeol tries to get a good look of Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>Grabe, <em>his heart swells.  </em>He’s so good to him. Papa Rold, thank you po talaga, binigay niyo si Kyungsoo sakin. </p><p> </p><p>He decides to conceal how his chest is waiting to burst by pointing out, “Soo! Bakit naman iyan ang kinuha mo? Andami dami kong medyas, ‘yang Zootopia pa talaga kinuha mo.” </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles, his heart-shaped smile painting his whole face bright, “Ang cute cute nga. Nahiya ka pa, alam ko namang favorite na favorite mo si Nick Wilde.” </p><p> </p><p>Tinulungan siya nito balutin uli ang paanan ni Chanyeol with his comforter, bago pumwesto uli sa tabi niya sa gilid ng kama. </p><p> </p><p>Shet na malagket, di ata nakatulong yung pagdaldal ni Chanyeol.  Ang gwapo gwapo gwapo niya. Tangina naman, Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, diverting the topic immediately, “Soo, sinong nagsabi sayo na may sakit ako?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Tinawagan ako ng mama mo.” Kyungsoo explains. He hums, crossing his arms, “Siguro puro overtime ka nanaman sa studio. Dapat yata kausapin ko na si Zico na bigyan ka ng leave.” </p><p> </p><p>If there’s anything, parehas sila ni Kyungsoo na workaholic at di mahilig gumamit ng leave, kaya talaga namang swerte mga kumpanya sa kanila. Well, in this case, swerte ang <em>Gwenchana</em> (ang restaurant na pinagtatrabahuhan nito!!) sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of work, biglang naalala ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa work ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Teka, Soo,” His eyes widen in realization, “Yung trabaho mo—bakit mo iniwan? Di ba busy ka? Soo, okay lang naman ak—” </p><p> </p><p>“Sshhh, Yeol.” Kyungsoo stopped him from speaking by putting his index finger in his mouth. “You’re rambling na.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo yung buhok niya, ever so gently, na parang takot na takot itong masaktan siya. He slowly cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, pushing it back. </p><p> </p><p>He glances at him with so much fondness in his eyes. His round eyes, perfectly reflecting the said emotion. Kyungsoo’s eyes have always been expressive, and right now, it communicates the message–– <em>It’s okay. I’m here. You don’t have to worry. </em></p><p> </p><p>Grabe, hindi niya ata deserve ‘to. Nung nakaraan pinagdududahan pa niya si Kyungsoo kung mahal siya nito. Bakit naman ganyan, Park Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p><em>Napakagago mo.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Ano pa bang kailangan niyang confirmation? Eto na si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, di ba? </p><p> </p><p>His chest aches, at ramdam na rin niya ang pag-iinit ng mata niya. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol did what his mind is telling him, he envelopes Kyungsoo into a hug--with his remaining strength. </p><p> </p><p>Without any fail, Kyungsoo embraced him back, before continuing to pat his head. </p><p> </p><p>Nakarinig ng singhot si Kyungsoo, kaya inilayo niya ang katawan niya saglit para tignang mabuti si Chanyeol sa mukha. He cups his jaw and make Chanyeol face him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol?” Nag-aalalang tanong nito, “Umiiyak ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol, bigla nalang tuloy-tuloy yung pagbagsak ng luha niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gets a better look at Chanyeol and his eyes widen--</p><p>When Chanyeol just sniffs and evades his question, he realizes what’s happening, “Huy, bakit ka umiiyak?” His thumbs find its way on his cheeks and wipes the tears that cascaded on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Kyungsoo waits. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Wala lang, namiss kita..” Chanyeol manages to say, in between sobs. He can’t possibly tell Kyungsoo and ask him the question that has been bugging his mind lately. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here now.. Stop crying na, Yeol..” Hinagod ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Chanyeol, para i-comfort ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Namiss rin kita. Sobra.” </p><p> </p><p>Totoo ba ‘tong naririnig niya? Parang nananaginip siya. Kung panaginip man ito, grabe, pede po bang huwag na siyang magising. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakit hindi mo ko tinawagan? Sana naalagaan kita simula kanina. Mukang kailangang kailangan pa naman ng baby na yan ng yakap.” </p><p> </p><p>Di siya makapaniwala sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Pero totoo naman, kailangan niya ang mga yakap ni Kyungsoo.  </p><p> </p><p>“Busy ka. Ayokong maistorbo ka. Di ba may training ka pa?” He sounded so butthurt. Oh my god. Chanyeol sniffs, ayan na, nagsisimula na. Chanyeol, pigilan mo ang sarili mo, please. Tumigil ka na bago ka pa may masabing iba. He squeezes his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>Shocks, he’s scared of how Kyungsoo will react. </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba naman kasing bibig yan, Park Chanyeol. Walang preno. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, he hears Kyungsoo say something. </p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol. Look at me,” he instructs, and Chanyeol did as told. He slowly opens his eyes. Eventually, meeting Kyungsoo’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Sino nagsabing istorbo ka?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol,” Napabuntong hininga ito, “Para saan pa’t naging boyfriend mo ko, tapos hindi man lang kita maalagaan?” </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat siya nang makitang namumula na rin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>He realizes the implication of this. It means, Kyungsoo’s as affected as him. </p><p> </p><p>He is so beautiful. God, he loves him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, let me take care of you, all right?” His voice’s so sweet, yet sincere. Honestly, it’s very alluring, like a spell. And Chanyeol is so enchanted. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol must’ve been staring too hard, because Kyungsoo decides to duck his head to avoid his eyes. “Init ko lang yung pagkain, Yeol––”</p><p> </p><p>“Soo.. pwede ba dito ka muna? Tabihan mo muna ako. Can you hold me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Matatanggihan ko ba yang puppy eyes mo na yan?” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs at hinila ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa kama. Naturingang mas matangkad siya, pero at this moment, he wants to be small, he wants Kyungsoo to hold him. To envelope him with his warmth. It’s the first time that he’s allowing himself to be vulnerable like this in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo obliges, he reciprocates. </p><p> </p><p>“Next time, pag nagkasakit ka. Huwag na yung ibang tao pa yung tatawagan mo. Kahit anong ginagawa ko ng oras na yun, iiwan ko at pupuntahan kita.” </p><p> </p><p>Because of their position, he can hear Kyungsoo’s heartbeat mingling with his. Both are beating fast. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Soo.” He says-- he means every word. </p><p> </p><p>It takes Kyungsoo a while before he responds, “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s lips curl into a smile. Chanyeol thinks, hindi pa man binabalik ni Kyungsoo ang mga katagang ‘yon, pero with this, with his warmth and embrace, he forgets his worry. Because <em>this</em>, too, can pass as a response. </p><p> </p><p>And he sure felt it. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parang medyo minadali na yung part na 'to huhu sorry!!!! </p><p>Plus, unbetaed! </p><p>MISS NA MISS KO NA CHANSOO </p><p>KYUNGSOO UWI KA NA BABY </p><p>Anyway, sana magustuhan nyo! Antagal rin bago ko natapos 'to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, hindi ka ba titigil? Sukang-suka na kami. Oo, alam na namin inalagaan ka ni Kyungsoo, sampung beses mo na kinukwento.” Pagrereklamo ni Zico, habang umiinom ng Iced Americano. </p><p> </p><p>Fully recovered na kasi si Chanyeol at back to work na. As usual, busy sa studio, lalo na’t tambak siya ng gawain dahil nagkasakit nga siya. </p><p> </p><p>“Tapos shinampoo pa niya yung buhok ko, tapos, natulog ako sa lap niya. Heaven,” He animatedly recalls, habang iniikot ang swivel chair sa studio at kulang nalang talaga itulak siya ng mga kasamahan niya palabas ng studio dahil rinding-rindi na sila. </p><p> </p><p>“Parang tanga,” Jongdae jokes, “Samantalang nung nakaraan kala mong pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa dahil sa jowa. Ngayon kulang nalang mag-Facebook live at i-announce gaano ka-whipped kay Soo.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Bawal mag-<em>mine</em> sa jowa ko!” Sabat naman ni Chanyeol. “Ako lang pwede magsabi ng <em>mine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pagbigyan niyo na nga yang higanteng yan, kulang sa aruga.” Baekhyun teases, bago i-segue ang update sa kanilang work, “Boss, nag-confirm na pala siya, pupunta daw si Ms. Son mamaya dito for recording.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uy! That’s good news!” Noon din ay bumaling si Zico kay Chanyeol, “Tol, ikaw na bahala mag-asikaso kay Wendy ha. Ayos nanaman yung mga tracks. Need ko kasi umuwi nang maaga ngayon.”  </p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Ako na ang bahala,” Nag-thumbs up pa si Chanyeol, bilang pagsang-ayon. </p><p> </p><p>“Pero easyhan mo lang ah. Baka magkasakit ka nanaman, pinagbantaan na ako nung nakaraan ni Kyungsoo.” Zico flashes his cellphone on Chanyeol’s face, habang nakabukas ang <em>Kakaotalk</em> na nagpapakita ng mga messages ni Kyungsoo sa binata. </p><p> </p><p>“Kala mo ba, ikaw lang ang pinagsabihan niyan?” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol, while making a dismissive wave of his hand, “Antagal akong sinermunan nun. Ako na bahala dito sa recording, boss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great. May tiwala naman ako sayo,” Zico replies, before turning to his colleagues, “For now, let’s get back to work, team!” </p><p> </p><p>At sinang-ayunan naman ito ng magkakatrabaho at isa-isang binalikan ang mga tasks nila. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nang makaalis naman si Zico ay siyang pagdating ni Wendy sa studio. Masaya siyang inentertain ng tatlo, lalong-lalo na si Baekhyun na talaga namang ubod ng dalahira. Daig pa nito si <em>Tito Boy </em>sa pag-interrogate sa dalaga. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Ms. Wendy, bakit mo naman naisipang bumalik dito?” Baekhyun asks, na tila ba ay sobrang curious sa buhay ng dalaga.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, parang kanina pa ito na-stun dahil mukha daw manika ang rising singer. Totoo naman, actually. Sobrang kinis at sobrang puti nito, dagdag mo pa ang matangos na ilong ay parang manika talaga si Wendy. Tapos blonde hair pa. O di ba, talagang mapapa-barbie ka gHORL? ka nalang. </p><p> </p><p>Silang dalawa lang ni Chanyeol ang natira sa studio, kasama si Wendy, dahil si Jongdae ang nakatokang bumili ng miryenda nila sa coffee shop sa baba. Syempre, nabudol nanaman niya kanina ang boss nilang si Zico at nahingan nang pangmiryenda. </p><p> </p><p>“I decided to take a risk, Sir B, na umuwi dito. Medyo mahirap rin mag-infiltrate ng music scene dun,” She laughs sadly. “Besides, andito rin kase ang family ko. Kami lang ng ate ko ang nasa Canada. Sa totoo lang, malungkot dun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Totoo naman yun, mahirap malayo sa pamilya. Mga ilang araw nga lang na mahiwalay ako kila Soyul at Siwoo parang nanghihina na ako,” Baekhyun replies. Ang tinutukoy niya ay ang mga cute na cute na pamangkin niya, ang dalawang anak ng kuya niya. </p><p> </p><p>“So ayun, kaya nga thankful din ako at nameet ko si Sir Zico. Thankful ako sa break na binigay niya sakin. Sana lang mag-hit ang album na ‘to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sa galing mo ba naman na yan, sure yan!” Baekhyun exclaims, tapos ay bumaling sa kaibigan na nakaupo di malayo sa kanila. “Di ba, Yeol?” </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas pero walang reply na narinig si Baekhyun mula sa kaibigan. Kaya naman napatingin na sila kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Yun pala, nakatutok nanaman ang producer sa kanyang cellphone at pangiti-ngiti pa. He appears as if he’s consumed by his own little world. In his and Kyungsoo’s own little world. </p><p> </p><p>“Ayy,” Napangiwi si Baekhyun. <em>Salamat sa support ha, gago ka talagang Chanyeol ka. </em>“Wala pala tayong kausap, Ms. Wendy.” </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Wendy sa expression ni Baekhyun. “Mukang masyadong busy si Sir Chanyeol ah. ‘Di na tayo napansin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mukhang ka-chat nanaman niya si Kyungja,” Sagot ni Baekhyun na biglang napatingin sa sarili niyang cellphone, <em>pabalik na raw si Jongdae sa studio. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kyungja?” Buong pagtatakang tanong ni Wendy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oo, si Kyungsoo, jowa niya. Barkada rin namin nila Jongdae.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Wendy says, casting her eyes downward. “He’s taken pala..” </p><p> </p><p>Di naman nakalampas kay Baekhyun ang pag-iba ng aura at tono ni Wendy. </p><p> </p><p><em>Mukhang masama ang kutob ko dito ah</em>, Baekhyun thought. <em>Jongdae, nasan ka na bang hayup ka.</em> Nakakaramdam siya na may mamumuong <em>madilim na ulap</em> sa banda don, <em>charot</em>. Mukhang may relasyong mababagyo sa mga susunod na araw. <em> (Literally, huy, ingat po sa Bagyong Rolly!) </em></p><p> </p><p>Kidding aside, something actually clicks in Baekhyun’s head. Alam niya talaga yun mga ganyang galawan. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, <em>it makes sense?</em> Simula dun sa pasulyap-sulyap ni Wendy simula nung dumating siya sa studio. Sa pag-tuck ng hair niya sa tenga niya, that shy smile directed towards Chanyeol. (<em>Aba, Park Chanyeol lang malakas</em>.) </p><p> </p><p>And the way her lips curled into a frown when she learned that he’s already taken. </p><p> </p><p>Alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang emosyon na yan. </p><p> </p><p><em>Panghihinayang</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But he’s not the type to just jump into conclusions without concrete evidence. So for now, he’ll continue to observe her. And keep everything to himself, baka mamaya makasira pa siya ng relasyon. </p><p> </p><p>Ang hirap naman nito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Send help, Lordt. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So far, smooth sailing ang recording nila ngayong gabi. Naka-tatlong kanta sila ng na-record ngayon and sobrang impressed silang lahat kay Wendy. Sobrang ganda ng boses nito, at isang take lang ang mga songs nila today. Hindi sila masyadong nahirapan. </p><p> </p><p>Ito marahil ang dahilan bakit pumayag si Zico na i-produce ang debut album ni Wendy. She’s really talented. And knowing Zico, di siya nagsasign ng mga alam niyang hindi papatok sa general public. Kumbaga, marunong din itong kumilatis ng <em>talent</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Nagliligpit na si Chanyeol sa studio nang magpaalam na si Baekhyun at Jongdae na mauuna na raw. Apparently, may date pa raw sila. <em>Luh, harot talaga nitong dalawang ‘to. </em>Pero bago pa sila umuwi ay siniguro muna nila kung makakauwi ba si Wendy at kung ano ang sasakyan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig naman ni Chanyeol na sumagot si Wendy na nag-book na daw siya ng Grab kaya, walang sabi-sabi ay nauna nang bumaba ang dalawa. Hindi naman nakalimutang kumaway ni Wendy sa dalawa at nagsabi ng, “Ingat po, Sir Dae at Sir B.” </p><p> </p><p>Si Chanyeol naman, tumango lang sa dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-check muna ng cellphone si Chanyeol para i-check ang oras. May usapan kasi sila ni Kyungsoo ngayon na sabay magdidinner. Tutal, halos magkakasabay sila ng out sa trabaho. Kaya, dadaanan niya ito ngayon sa restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Sabay na lumabas si Chanyeol at Wendy sa studio pababa sa lobby. Nang nasa elevator ay tinanong pa niya si Wendy kung andyan na yung sundo nito. Wendy just nodded and assured him na nasa entrance na daw. </p><p> </p><p><em>G,</em> it reads. The elevator opens, at nagpaalam na si Wendy kay Chanyeol. Naiwan si Chanyeol sa elevator because Chanyeol’s car is parked sa basement parking kaya, it’s still two floors below. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sakay na ng kotse niya si Chanyeol nang hinintuan nya si Wendy na nakatingin sa cellphone niya na nakakunot ang noo.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Miss Wendy. Why are you still here?” Chanyeol asks, head peeking through the car window, habang ang kamay ay naka-rest pa rin sa steering wheel. “I thought you booked a grab car?” </p><p> </p><p>“The driver cancelled eh,” She flashes her phone—kita naman ni Chanyeol na nakabukas yung Grab app. “I’m still waiting for someone to accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Chanyeol sa orasan, <em>10:30 PM,</em> may oras pa naman siguro. Di siya malelate. Pinakaayaw niya kasing pinag-iintay si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Sige, ganito nalang. Hindi kita kayang iwan dito mag-isa, kaya hatid nalang kita. Pero.. Ok lang ba kung may sunduin muna tayo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hala, nakakahiya naman po. Ayoko po makaabala. I can wait here naman,” Wendy squirms while trying to muster a smile, “I’ll try to contact my friends nalang to fetch me.” </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Chanyeol sa paligid building, medyo madilim yung area na ‘yon. Tapos sa sulok pa, may ATM machine na magfi-flicker yung ilaw. Wala rin masyadong sasakyan na dumadaan. Hindi naman sa praning siya pero parang ganito yung mga nakikita niya sa movie na mga lugar na kung saan may nangyayaring krimen. He cannot risk this, mahirap na maiwan si Wendy mag-isa dito. Tapos, siya pa yung huling nakausap. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi kaya ng kunsensya nya. </p><p> </p><p>“Sige na, I insist. Delikado na sa panahon ngayon. Sakay ka na, Ms. Wendy.” Chanyeol offers. </p><p> </p><p>Wala nang nagawa si Wendy kundi lumapit sa sasakyan, pero nang bubuksan na niya ang pinto sa passenger seat, biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, pede sa likod ka nalang sumakay?” Dali-daling inabot ni Chanyeol ang bag niya sa likod at nilipat sa passenger seat. Chanyeol swears he saw her pull her lips downwards, into a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” She mutters. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy at sumakay na rin sa likod. Nang makasakay na si Wendy ay pinaandar na ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan paalis. Time check, <em>10:40 PM. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shocks, baka nag-iintay na si Soo sa labas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay ka lang ba diyan, Ms. Wendy?” Sinilip niya sa rear-view mirror ang dalaga. “Mainit ba? Gusto mo lakasan ko yung aircon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, okay lang ako,” Ngumiti ito in assurance, “Malamig naman yung aircon.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Wendy speaks again, to Chanyeol’s surprise.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wendy nalang,” She says. Medyo mahina yung boses niya, halatang nahihiya, but since mahina naman yung music na pinapatugtog ni Chanyeol ay narinig niya ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”  Chanyeol answers, a bit confused. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels weird to be called Ms. Wendy, lalo na by you. Tska hindi nanaman work hours, di ba? You can drop the formality na.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Chanyeol chuckles, “Sige, pero don’t call me Sir Chanyeol rin. Chanyeol would be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Wendy bit her lower lip, na parang nagpipigil ng ngiti while nodding in affirmation. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi nagtagal ay nakita na niya ang sign ng <em>Gwenchana</em>. From afar, mukhang sarado na ang resto, the lights inside the resto are off, and mabibilang nalang yung kotse na nakapark sa harap. </p><p> </p><p>He easily spots Kyungsoo at the entrance, na palinga-linga sa paligid, parang may iniintay. Para itong bata, dahil sa backpack nito, at naka-cap pa at eyeglasses. </p><p> </p><p>Nang papalapit na siya, binusinahan na niya ang binata. At agad na tinabi ang sasakyan at nag-hazard. </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Wendy—Ay, Wendy, sandali lang ha.” Chanyeol says in a hurry, hindi na niya inintay makasagot si Wendy. </p><p> </p><p>Agad na lumabas si Chanyeol sa sasakyan at sinalubong ang nobyo. Lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang makita si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo!” Excited nyang bati, “Pasensya ka na nalate ako. Matagal ka bang nag-intay?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, kalalabas ko lang rin. No worries, Yeol.” He glances at Chanyeol fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Pinagbuksan na ni Chanyeol ng pintuan ang nobyo nang maalalang nasa loob nga pala si Wendy. Nagsasalita pa si Kyungsoo habang sumasakay sa passenger seat, “Yeol, di ba sabi mo gusto mo ng sinigang, parang kulang ata ingredients sa ref—”</p><p> </p><p>Nang makasakay na si Kyungsoo saka niya napansin na may babaeng nakaupo sa likod. Medyo nanlaki ang mata niya. Kasi wait, bat may babae sa likod? Ha? </p><p> </p><p>Dali-daling lipat si Chanyeol sa kabilang side, papuntang driver’s side.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello po,” Wendy greets, before bowing. “Good evening po.” </p><p> </p><p>He squints at the figure, trying to recognize who that person is. Short, blonde hair, matangos na ilong. Literally, doll-like features. Ngayon lang niya ito nakita. Hindi naman ito si Ate Yoora. Wala naman siyang alam na may pinsan si Chanyeol sa ganitong edad, na mid-twenties? <em>So, sinetch? </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uhh… Hi,” He greets back, kahit ‘di talaga siya sure. “Good evening din.” He bows, not forgetting about his manners. Second nature na ata ni Kyungsoo yung maging sobrang polite and respectful sa lahat ng tao, di lang sa mga kaibigan at kaanak niya. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is buckling his seatbelt, when he feels Kyungsoo’s intrigued stare… <em>Right, right.</em> He has some explaining to do. He must’ve been wondering kung sino yung babaeng nakaupo sa may likuran. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, nga pala, si Wendy.. Bagong singer na pinoproduce namin.” He laughs nervously, “Wendy, ito si Kyungsoo, boyfriend ko.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiles politely when Kyungsoo turns to her, “Nice meeting you po.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can drop the ‘po, lakas maka-tanda. For sure di naman nagkakalayo ang age natin. Call me Kyungsoo nalang. Nice meeting you din.” </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, pasensya ka na ha, di ko na nasabi sa text. Nag-cancel kase yung Grab ni Wendy, sinabay ko na. Okay lang ba hatid muna naten si Wendy bago tayo magdinner sa condo?” </p><p> </p><p>To honest, kinakabahan ngayon si Chanyeol sa reaction ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman ito seloso, sa pagkakaalam niya. (Uhm, actually, di siya sure.) </p><p> </p><p>“Oo naman,” Kyungsoo responds, fingers fiddling with the seatbelt strapped near his chest. However, napansin ni Chanyeol na wala yung dating buhay at sigla nito kanina nung nagsimula magkwento tungkol sa sinigang na uulamin sana nila. “Walang problema..” Napatingin na lamang at hinilig ang ulo sa direksyon ng car window. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Awkward. Okay, iba talaga ang nararamdaman niya dito. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, Wendy’s solo album was the only thing on Chanyeol’s mind. It was almost done, all his efforts will finally come to life. Mukha naman ding satisfied si Zico and even Wendy sa naging outcome. </p><p> </p><p>Dapat lang, halos dito na siya tumira sa studio na ‘to. Miss na miss na niya si Kyungsoo. Sabi nga ng propetang si OC Dawgs, <em>Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ganun na nga rin ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. He wants to hug Kyungsoo and pepper his face with kisses, even though he knows na the other will complain pa kuno, will scrunch his face and say: <em>Chanyeol, stop</em><em>—</em><em>puro laway</em>, pero he would still smile fondly, which always makes Chanyeol’s heart jump. </p><p> </p><p>Miss na rin niya ang boses nito, na sobrang warm at hinahon, na kayang burahin lahat ng worries ni Chanyeol sa utak niya. Sobrang therapeutic. </p><p> </p><p>Puntahan na kaya niya? Surprise lang? Tapos, haranahin sa resto? Wait.<em> No,</em> Kyungsoo would kill him if ginawa niya yun. He doesn’t want other people’s attention on him. Baka pingutin lang ni Kyungsoo tenga niya. </p><p> </p><p>So, how about flowers? Siguro naman magustuhan niya? Matagal tagal na rin simula nung huli niya itong nabigyan ng bulaklak. Kaya baka naman mapangiti niya ang nobyo—makita ang mapupula nitong pisngi, ang heart-shaped na labi, at ang namumula nitong tenga. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, he’s decided, flowers na nga. <em>Sunflowers to be exact. (Sabi ni google, it means loyalty, longevity, and happiness. Go figure why he chose that. Char.) </em></p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyang nagsesearch si Chanyeol ng malapit na flower shop sa area nila ngayon nang mapansing nakatayo si Wendy sa harap niya, na kagat kagat ang labi, like she’s quite hesitant and nervous to approach him. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm. Chanyeol,” Tawag ni Wendy sa kanya, her voice quite shaky.  “Chanyeol. Thank you ha, for your hard work sa album ko.” </p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang nagtethank you si Wendy sa kanya. “Ano ka ba, it’s fine. It’s my job naman rin to help.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pero kahit na.. Actually, ano. Uhm.. Can I invite you for dinner?” Chanyeol saw her hands shaking.  “Treat sana kita.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uy, kahit wag na.” Chanyeol chuckles, waving both of his hands in refusal. “Gaya nga ng sabi ko, responsibility ko na gawing ang best ko to make your album amazing. Tska, I didn’t do much naman. Yung boses mo ang nagdala.” </p><p> </p><p>Wendy’s cheeks turn a shade of pink, napayuko pa ito, halatang hiyang-hiya. </p><p> </p><p>“But.. Kahit na,” Wendy says, “Please let me do this. Sige na. Let me pay for your dinner, as a sign of my gratitude.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ano kasi,” Napatingin si Chanyeol sa cellphone niya, na nakabukas pa rin sa Facebook page ng flower shop na dapat ay bibilhan niya pang-surprise niya kay Kyungsoo. Medyo nag-aalangan talaga siya, kasi planado na sa utak niya ang gagawin niya mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>“I insist. Pa-thank you ko lang sayo, sige na, pumayag ka na.” Wendy says, with pleading eyes. “Chanyeol, please?” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol recognized that look in Wendy’s eyes. She must’ve really mustered her remaining courage to invite him, just by the way her hands shook earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, lumambot naman ang puso niya. Kaya pala kabang-kaba siya kanina. “Pero pede ako mamili ng lugar?” </p><p> </p><p>Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Wendy sa sagot ng binata. “Sure! No problem, mas okay nga ‘yon.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa dumating yung food nila and actually, halos patapos na silang kumain. <em>Here comes the waiting part.</em> Okay, hindi sa bill (dahil si Wendy ang magbabayad, charot! Hiya lang ni Chanyeol noh. Nabayaran na niya kanina nung nag-restroom si Wendy! Gentleman yan ih.) pero kundi sa nirequest niyang makausap. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know why he’s anxious, siguro nagwoworry lang siya sa reaction nung taong yun. Kinuyom ni Chanyeol ang kanyang palad, dahil sa bawat tunog ng pagbukas ng pinto ay napapatingala siya.</p><p> </p><p>Pero wala pa rin. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, he approached this girl earlier, her name’s Seulgi, and told her that he wants to speak to the chef. He said it was wonderful, and that he would like to thank him personally for the food. Ngumiti naman si Seulgi, at nagpaabiso na, she would be back, tatawagin lang niya ang chef. </p><p> </p><p>Nang may marinig ulit na pagbukas ng pinto, tumingala si Chanyeol, at ayun. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi nga siya nabigo dahil lumabas na si Kyungsoo sa kitchen, in his pristine uniform, looking so dapper and handsome. </p><p> </p><p>Maiiyak ata si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Nang ituro ni Seulgi ang table ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ng chef at mabilis siyang lumakad papunta sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Habang papalapit na si Kyungsoo, napansin na niya na namumula ang tips ng tenga nito. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ano? Kinikilig ka na ba, Kyungsoo? </em>Naisip niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Chef Doh,” sambit ni Chanyeol, habang may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha. Tinry ni Chanyeol palalimin yung boses niya to sound different, pero it came out sounding so silly. “Thank you for taking the time to meet me out here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Park.” </p><p> </p><p>Syempre, natawa naman si Kyungsoo.<em> Lagi naman</em> siya natatawa kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, they were in their own world. Eyes locked for the moment, para bang sa commercial ng Close Up: <em>Inch by inch, we’re moving closer.</em> Ganon ang peg nila. Kulang nalang may lumabas na live band at magsimula nang kumanta ang vocalist nito. O kaya, yung feels ng <em>Enchanted</em> ni Taylor Swift, pede rin na nagpeplay sa background. </p><p> </p><p>But that moment lasted a bit too fast for their own liking. Because another voice speaks, at parang <em>slow motion</em>, it didn’t escape his eyes—how Kyungsoo’s smile fades. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god. This tastes fantastic, Kyungsoo!” Wendy gushes over the dish, na parang hindi niya ininterrupt ang moment ng dalawa. Bumaling naman agad sa kanya si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really,” He smiles, pero that smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m glad you like it.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It appears forced, civil. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The meat is so tender. Tapos the taste, wow. To die for. Mukhang babalik ulit ako dito ah!” </p><p> </p><p>She continues, “And don’t worry Kyungsoo, I’ll recommend this place to my family and friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the feedback, Wendy. Thank you for the nice gesture.” Nag-bow si Kyungsoo sa dalaga, at parang nakalimutan na nandun rin si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“I told Yeollie nga kanina, he should accompany me here again! Mukhang you’ll see me here often ha.” She smiles innocently, unaware sa namumuong tension sa mag-nobyo. </p><p> </p><p>Di naman nakalampas kay Chanyeol ang expression sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at sa pagkilos niya. Nakakaramdam na siya ng kaba, kaya he decided to butt in, and try to appease his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo,” He calls, watching intently his boyfriend’s eyes. “By the way, what time ang out mo? Wanna drop by my place maya? I have this new game I wanna try sa PS5.. Tutal it’s Friday naman di ba, let’s play naman oh.” Nag-puppy eyes pa siya sa harap ng jowa, just in case, kumagat ito sa pagpapacute niya.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Chanyeol flinches sa matigas na pagkakabigkas ni Kyungsoo. <em>Sampal</em> naman sa kanya yun. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to test a new recipe tonight. So, I might have to go home late.” </p><p> </p><p>Nagsisimula na siyang mabother sa pagka-monotonous ng boses ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p> Something’s wrong. </p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol, being the persistent person that he is, tries to persuade his boyfriend, “In that case, mas lalo nga kitang kailangang intayin, baka kung ano mangyari sayo pauwi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mauna ka na, it’s really okay. Mag-grab nalang ako.. I’m sure pagod ka sa work.” </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na sana si Chanyeol, ipipilit pa rin ang gusto, nang dumating si Seulgi. Nag-bow ito sa kanila, with a curt smile, tapos ay humarap na kay Kyungsoo para kunin ang atensyon nito. </p><p> </p><p>“Chef Doh, I’m sorry to interrupt. Another customer wants to talk to you.” He turns to Seulgi—his back now facing Chanyeol and Wendy, and mouths, <em>Thank you</em> to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look, I’m sorry for cutting this short, but I have to go. Uhm. I’ll text you nalang mamaya when I get home.” </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol because Kyungsoo looks… upset. He looks so upset. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo, then, looks briefly at Wendy in particular, before bowing and walking away with Seulgi in tow. “Hope you enjoy the food. Have a nice evening.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can only watch him walk away. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once he dropped Wendy off sa harap ng condo nito, he drove to Kyungsoo’s place. He received a message kasi kanina na pauwi na ito. It was near midnight, pero he’s been thinking of waiting for him outside his condo building, para salubungin. </p><p> </p><p>He’s actually thinking of spending the night there, to make up for the days when they’re not together. </p><p> </p><p>Pero nang pababa na siya sa sasakyan niya, <em>he’s sure</em> he saw Kyungsoo get off from a car, isang <em>Montero Sport</em>. Nag-bow si Kyungsoo at nag-wave pa nga.</p><p> </p><p>From Chanyeol’s view, hindi kita kung sino ang nasa loob ng sasakyan, dahil tinted ang mga bintana at medyo madilim na. </p><p> </p><p>Pero di nagtagal ay lumabas ang lalaki sa driver’s seat, na may dalang paper bag. Naka-long sleeves ito na puti na naka-tucked in, at dark brown slacks. Pormal, pero he looks chic. Hinabol nito si Kyungsoo na papasok na sana sa building. Inabot ang paper bag at nag-babye na sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Nang pabalik na ang lalaki sa <em>Montero</em> niya,  dun niya nakita nang maayos ang mukha ng naghatid kay Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>He cannot forget that face, not when he sees him when he drives by EDSA, at imposibleng makalimutan ang ganon kagwapong mukha. Imposible ring daanan lang ito dahil na rin sa height. Matangkad din. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol remembers asking Kyungsoo about that person on that day. </p><p> </p><p>Parang tinutusok naman ng karayom ang dibdib niya. Hindi lang isa, pero napakaraming beses. That prickly feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Makirot. </p><p> </p><p>Nagbow ulit si Kyungsoo sa boss niya, si Mr. Jo. Bago pumunta sa loob ng condo building niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Safe naman pala siyang nakauwi. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Madaling araw na nang nakahiga na si Chanyeol sa kanyang kama, nag-iintay na dalawin ng antok. Doon na niya napansin ang text message ni Kyungsoo na natanggap niya nung nagdadrive siya pauwi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>soo</strong>
</p><p>12:02</p><p>Just got home, Yeol. </p><p>I’ll go to sleep in a bit.<br/>
Good night. </p><p> </p><p>Parang nilalamig naman siya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Literally and figuratively. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I can’t believe this day would come.” Naiwang nakanganga si Chanyeol, at nanlalaki ang mata matapos pakinggan ang mga detalye ng wedding proposal ng kaibigan. “Daya naman! Naunahan mo pa ako!” Napapailing pa si Chanyeol sa naging revelation ng kababata. </p><p> </p><p>Wala talagang planong lumabas si Chanyeol kanina pa kahit weekend. Nakatulala lang siya, nakatitig sa kisame, nag-iisip. </p><p> </p><p>Yung mukha ni Kyungsoo nung nakita niya si Wendy ang paulit-ulit na nagpeplay sa utak niya. Yung unti-unting pagkawala ng ngiti sa mga labi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Naguguilty siya. Mukang sobrang displeased si Kyungsoo nung nakita ang kasama. Yun na ba yung masamang pangitain niya? Nagseselos ba siya? </p><p> </p><p>Ok, self-awareness check, alam naman ni Chanyeol na mali ang pagsama niya kay Wendy dun. Pero, for him, it was just a dinner, and ewan, nakonsensya kasi siya na hindi pumayag because the girl was shaking earlier. She must’ve really braved through that. </p><p> </p><p>Tapos, isa pang gumugulo sa isip niya ay yung fact na pumayag si Kyungsoo na magpahatid sa boss niya. Malay ba niya kung may gusto rin yung boss sa jowa niya. Baka mamaya pinopormahan na pala siya nung lalaking yun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ano na ba tong nangyayari? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Di pa sana siya kikilos kundi lang ring nang ring ang cellphone niya. Unknown number. </p><p> </p><p>Sa sobrang inis, sinagot na rin niya ang tawag, susungitan pa nga sana niya. Pero nang magpakilala ito ay nawala lahat ng inis ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Si Sunbin ang tumawag, ang kababata niya. Nag-aayang makipagkita. May sasabihin raw. Di na niya tinanong kung kanino nakuha ang  number niya kasi alam naman niyang ang source ng dalaga ay ang Mama niya. Close pa rin kase ang Mama niya at nanay ni Sunbin. Mag-<em>mars</em> kasi. </p><p> </p><p>Kaya ayun, napabangon si Chanyeol, napa-drive sa pinakamalapit na Starbucks at ngayon ay nakiki-catch up sa buhay ng kababata. </p><p> </p><p>Tatawa tawa lang si Sunbin sa kanya dahil sa reaction niya, “You’re so makupad, Kuya. Teka nga, don’t tell me you’re not dating anyone? Playboy ka pa rin?” Tinaasan siya nito ng kilay. </p><p> </p><p><em>Bawal ang judgmental dito, Sunbin</em>, he muses. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoy, anong akala mo sakin! Good boy na ‘to.” Tinapik-tapik pa ni Chanyeol ang dibdib nang malakas na animo ay proud sa sarili. “Stick to one na ‘to.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kay Kyungsoo lang ako. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sige na nga, sobrang laking achievement naman pala niyan.” Sarcastic na sagot ni Sunbin. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>‘To namang si Bin. </em>Walang pakisama eh. KJ na KJ. Ayaw nalang makiride.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, nga pala, I want you to sing at my wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Muntik pang mabuga ni Chanyeol ang iniinom na Iced Americano. “Ha? Ako?” Hindi pa siya makapaniwala kasi parang first time niya lang maimbitahan ba kumanta sa isang kasal. </p><p> </p><p>“I really like your voice, Kuya.” She pouts, “Sige nanaman. Ang hina ko naman pala sayo…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wala naman akong choice.” Chanyeol sighs, “Tatalakan lang ako ni Mama pag humindi ako.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya Yeol naman!” </p><p> </p><p>Natawa siya, pumalakpak pa, nung nakita ang asar na mukha ni Sunbin. Ay, pikon pa rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Joke lang. Peace tayo, Bin!” He grins, showing his complete set of teeth. Naka-peace sign pa ito sa dalaga. </p><p> </p><p>“Oo na nga,” Nagseryoso ang mukha niya, “Pero pag kumanta ako, huwag kang iiyak ah. Panget mo kayang umiyak.” Humagalpak ang tawa ni Chanyeol nang tumayo na si Sunbin at binatukan siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Masakit mabatukan pero at least nakapang-asar siya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quits lang. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>——</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dumilim ang mundo ng ika'y lumayo</em><br/>
<em>Ako'y tuluyang napuno ng lungkot</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya pumasok sa studio. Matagal naman nang tapos ang trabaho niya, hindi naman siguro masamang umabsent, di ba? Tsaka, nag-message naman na rin siya kay Baekhyun na, masama pakiramdam niya. </p><p> </p><p><em>Bakit? Totoo naman ah. </em>Masakit puso niya. Butas butas na nga ata dahil sa tusok ng karayom. </p><p> </p><p>Ang cold kasi ng mga replies ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Minsan nga, nasiseen nalang. Sobrang tagal ng interval ng reply? </p><p> </p><p>Tapos nung minessage niya ito para imbitahin sa birthday ng Mama niya sa linggo ay hindi na ito nagreply. It is so unlike Kyungsoo to not reply kapag iniimbita niya sa mga gathering sa kanila. Kasi alam niyang mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo ang pamilya niya, and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>That makes him think, What does this mean? Sila pa rin naman, di ba? </p><p> </p><p>Gagu, nagkatotoo na ba yung sinabi ni Quest na, <em>nanlalamig yung dating nagbabaga? </em>Tangina, wag naman. Napakalungkot ng kanta na yun. </p><p> </p><p>(Pero naka-loop pa rin naman sa kanya ngayon. Ito na ba ang kinatatakot niya?) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puso ko'y huminto nang ika'y bumitiw</em><br/>
<em>Parang pelikulang slow motion</em><br/>
<em>'Di alam ang gagawin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sayang naman at ‘di nakasama satin si Kyungsoo ngayon.” Mama Park says, habang pinamimigay ang mga plates at mga utensils na gagamitin nila. </p><p> </p><p>“Oo nga, mas masaya sana kung nandito si Kyungsoo noh, Mama.” Sang-ayon naman ng ate niya. Nakatoka naman ang ate niya sa paglalagay ng baso sa table. “Ano kaya ginawa nung isa diyan?” Pabiro pang tinignan nang masama ni Yoora si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman napansin ni Chanyeol ang ginawa ng ate niya. Tahimik lang si Chanyeol na nagsasandok ng kanin. Matapos makakuha ng kanin ay kumuha na rin siya ng Kare-Kare na parang kanina pang nang-eenganyo sa kanya at nagsasabing—<em>Kainin mo ako! </em></p><p> </p><p>Actually, madaming handa ang Mama niya ngayon, may Liempo, Sinigang, at Chicken pa nga. Pero ito talagang Kare-Kare ang kanina pa niyang tinitignan. Parang ang sarap sarap. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makasubo na ng pagkain ay napapikit pa si Chanyeol sa sarap. Lingid naman sa kaalaman niya ay pinapanood siya ng buong pamilya nya, ang Mama niya ay ngumiti pa nang patago. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sarap nitong Kare-kare ah! Luto mo ‘to, Ma?” Sabi ni Chanyeol, matapos malunok ang kinain. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yan ba? Dala ni Kyungsoo yan.” Napangiti nang malaki at nakakaloko si Mama Park, halatang nanunukso sa anak. </p><p> </p><p>Nabilaukan naman si Chanyeol, at patuloy ang pag-ubo, “Anong sabi mo, Ma? Padala nino?” </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Yoora sa nangyare at hinagod ang likod ng kapatid, “Padala ng jowa mo. Ayun pa oh, may kasama pang-cake na binake niya. Dinala niya dito kanina.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Talaga.” <em>Kaya nga pala talagang masarap</em>, Bulong niya. “Teka—nagpunta si Kyungsoo dito?” Tanong niya ulit, na halos di makapaniwala. </p><p> </p><p>“Kasasabi ko lang, di ba?” Sarcastic na sagot ng ate niya. </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang napasimangot ang binata sa narinig. Hindi nagreply si Kyungsoo. Hindi rin nagpasabi na dadaan dito. So.. Ano yun? Ano ibig sabihin nun? Iniiwasan siya? Ganun ba yun? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bat nakabusangot yang mukha mo dyan?” Ate Yoora asks, aware sa pag-iba ng aura ng kapatid. </p><p> </p><p>Para naman kasi siyang nawalan ng gana bigla. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah wala,” Chanyeol pouts, “Hindi niya kasi ako nireplyan nung inimbita ko siya. Tapos dumaan pala siya. Wala rin pasabi.” Napabuntong hininga pa ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Nak, eto nga tapatin mo ako.” Napaupo naman ang Mama niya sa tabi niya. “Ano bang nangyari sa inyo ni Kyungsoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Napakwento naman si Chanyeol simula umpisa—simula nung natanong niya sa sarili kung mahal ba talaga siya ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa recent na pangyayari, kung saan naging cold si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kasama na rin sa kwento niya yung nangyari sa restaurant, wala siyang iniwang detalye. </p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos ang kwento ay hindi ineexpect ni Chanyeol ang reaction ng Mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, may violent reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Aray ko naman, Ma!” Napasigaw si Chanyeol sa lakas ng pambabatok sa kanya ng kanyang ina.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala akong pinalaking tangang anak!” Nakapamewang pa si Mama Park ngayon sa kanya. Pinanlalakihan na siya ng mata. </p><p> </p><p>“Ma, ang sakit mo naman magsalita.” Chanyeol says, na hinihimas-himas pa ang ulo niya. “Paalala ko lang sayo ha, ako yung anak mo. Hindi si Kyungsoo.” </p><p> </p><p>Mama Park sighs, “Anak naman kasi.. Kahit sinong kasintahan ay magagalit sa ginawa mo. Isang malaking sampal pa kay Kyungsoo na magsama ka ng babae sa mismong workplace niya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pero pinaliwanag ko na sa inyo na di ko intens—” Pagsagot pa ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Kahit na hindi mo intensyon. Hindi mo hawak ang maiisip ng ibang tao.” Matalas na sagot naman ni Mama Park. </p><p> </p><p>Sumabat naman ang ate niya na kanina ay nakikinig lang sa pagpapalitan ng mga salita ng kanyang ina at kapatid. “Yeol, alam mo kung ano ang kulang sa inyo? Communication. Mag-usap kayo. Huwag nyo nang patagalin.” </p><p> </p><p>Napatango naman si Mama Park in agreement, “Huwag na huwag kang uuwi dito hanggang di ka nakakapagsorry kay Kyungsoo. Itatakwil talaga kita.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tsaka anak, hindi nagtatapos sa pagsasabi ng <em>I love you</em> ang isang relasyon para mapatunayan mong mahal ka ng iyong nobyo. Simula palang ‘yon. Iba-iba ang pag-eexpress ng pagmamahal. Tandaan mo yan.” </p><p> </p><p>Napatakip naman ng mukha si Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang mga palad, “Ang tanga tanga ko..” </p><p> </p><p>“Kausapin mo siya, Nak. Dalawa kayo sa relasyon, kaya kailangan magkaintindihan kayo.” </p><p> </p><p>Tama nga naman si Mama Park, silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ang nasa relasyon kaya kailangan sila mismo ang mag-usap. Mothers know best talaga, no? Anyway, gagawa siya ng paraan sa lalong madaling panahon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sana hindi pa huli ang lahat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napatayo si Chanyeol sa upuan niya nang makitang lumabas na si Kyungsoo mula sa kitchen at naglalakad na papunta sa kanya. When he said, he’ll do something about it, agad-agad niyang naisip na puntahan (<em>AKA corner-in</em>) nalang si Kyungsoo sa restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakakunot na noo pa nitong sabi. “Bat nandito ka?” </p><p> </p><p>Napalunok si Chanyeol, <em>Kaya niya ‘to. Kailangan niyang gawin ito.</em> “Soo, can we talk?” </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang nagseryoso ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, “Yeol.. Not now. Di pa tapos yung shift ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can wait. What time ba ang tapos mo?” Kinakabahan niyang sagot. </p><p> </p><p><em>Kahit gaano pa yan katagal, makausap lang kita</em>, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa relo niya, “In an hour.” </p><p> </p><p>“I.. I can wait for you sa kotse. While you finish your shift.” Chanyeol pleads, “Please, Soo.” </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga naman si Kyungsoo, “Okay.. I’ll text you when I’m done.” </p><p> </p><p>Napangiti naman nang malungkot si Chanyeol, “Thanks, Soo.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Habang nag-iintay sa nobyo ay hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mag-isip ng kung ano-anong mga bagay. Pinapractice na rin niya sa isip niya ang mga sasabihin kay Kyungsoo, kung pano niya aaminin ang mga tumatakbo sa utak niya, ang pag-iisip niya kung mahal ba siya nito? At kung ano-ano pa. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman din siya nag-intay nang matagal dahil saktong pagkatapos ng isang oras ay nakita niyang naglalakad na si Kyungsoo papunta sa kotse niya. </p><p> </p><p>Agad-agad ay lumabas si Chanyeol sa kotse niya upang salubungin si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo,” Sinimulan ni Chanyeol, “Ako na.” Binuksan niya ang pinto sa passenger seat para sa nobyo.</p><p> </p><p>Nang nakasettle na silang dalawa ay tumingin na siya sa kanyang nobyo. “Hey. Thanks for agreeing to meet me.” Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ngayon, pero this needs to be done. Kailangan lakasan niya ang loob niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo just musters a half-smile, “Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten? Gusto mo bang kumain muna tayo dyan sa malapit na cafe bago mag-usap o sa condo nalang?” </p><p> </p><p>Umiling naman si Kyungsoo, “No, it’s okay. Kahit sa condo mo nalang tayo mag-usap.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. Uhm,” Chanyeol clears his throat, “Sure ka wala kang gustong i-take out or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Yeol.” Kyungsoo’s not looking at him, at nakatanaw lang ito sa labas, sa nadadaanan nila. </p><p> </p><p>Akmang hahawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa hita nito pero biglang inalis iyon ni Kyungsoo at ipinatong sa isang kamay. </p><p> </p><p>This made Chanyeol frown, kaya nilagay nalang ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa steering wheel, napahigpit pa nga ang kapit niya dun. </p><p> </p><p>Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ang matitipid na reply ni Kyungsoo. Kaya nagdrive nalang siya papunta sa condo niya. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t wait to put an end on this awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi bagay sa kanila ni Kyungsoo ‘to. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sanay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Soo..” He starts, medyo nanginginig ang kamay. “Uhm, I’m sorry.” Napayuko ang binata matapos sabihin ‘yon. </p><p> </p><p>Nakaupo sila sa iisang sofa pero may malaking pagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Parang ngayon, sa relasyon nila. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May malaking puwang na lumitaw. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bat ka nagsosorry?” Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahang inangat ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya sa nobyo, “Gusto ko lang malaman, are we okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik na nakatingin sa paanan niya si Kyungsoo, hindi pa ulit umiimik. This silence is deafening. </p><p> </p><p>“Ayokong lumipas yung mga araw na ganito tayo..” Chanyeol adds. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam.” After a while, napabuntong hininga na ito, “Hindi ko na rin alam. Hindi ako okay.” </p><p> </p><p>He got speechless, kasi, first time niya marinig ang mga salitang yun kay Kyungsoo. <em>Chanyeol, anong ginawa mo? </em></p><p> </p><p>Maya maya ay narinig na ni Chanyeol ang pagsinghot ni Kyungsoo, kaya parang sinampal naman siya nang makitang umiiyak na ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo? Oh my gosh. Baby, wag kang umiyak,” Walang sabi-sabing inalo niya ito at hinigpitan ang yakap sa nobyo. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Soo.. Shh. Don’t cry na. Please, tahan na.” Hinagod-hagod niya ang likod ng nobyo at pinunasan ang mga luha gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki. </p><p> </p><p>Ngunit, patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng mga luha sa malaking mata nito, “Ikaw, Yeol, ano sa tingin mo ang problema?” </p><p> </p><p>Naubusan bigla ng sasabihin si Chanyeol, akala ba niya, na-practice na niya ito sa utak niya, pero ngayong tinanong na siya, parang nabablangko ang utak niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Sa totoo lang,” Mabagal niyang pagsagot, “Nung umpisa, palagi kong natatanong yung sarili ko kung mahal mo ba talaga ako..” </p><p> </p><p>“So, insecure ka. Insecure ka satin,” Kyungsoo retorts, voice sounding a bit agitated and upset, “Yun ba dahilan kung bakit dinala mo si Wendy sa resto? To test me? To see what my reaction is?” </p><p> </p><p>Parang may batong dumagan naman sa dibdib ni Chanyeol nang marinig iyon. </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, di yun ang gusto kong mangyari. Dinala ko siya doon dahil nagkataon na papunta na ako sayo nun para isurprise ka. Hindi ko naman siya matanggihan dahil parang maiiyak na siya nung ayain niya ako. Kaya naisip kong isama nalang siya. Pero mali pala, sobrang mali ang ginawa ko.” </p><p> </p><p>Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap sa nobyo at tinignan ito sa mata, “Yeol, selos na selos na ako. Kung alam mo lang gaano ko gustong ipagsigawan sa mundo na akin ka, akin ka lang. Kung gaano kita kamahal. Pero hindi ko magawa. Mahina ang loob ko.” </p><p> </p><p>He continues, “Tapos nung mga panahong kasama mo si Wendy, nilalamon na ako ng insecurity ko. Narinig ko pa mga katrabaho ko nun, na nag-uusap sila, na may perfect couple sa labas. Parang artista daw. I.. I was about to lose it.”  </p><p> </p><p>His breathing is a bit heavy now, and Chanyeol’s heart aches too, just by seeing how hurt Kyungsoo is, “I even thanked Seulgi for calling me at that exact moment kasi I was about to cry.” Natawa siya nang mahina, pero tumutulo pa rin ang mga luha. </p><p> </p><p>Umiiyak na rin si Chanyeol, pero pinipilit niyang huwag humikbi, “I am an idiot. Ang tanga tanga ko. Ngayon ko narealize kung gano ako kagago.. I’m really sorry, Kyungsoo. It was all my fault.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yun lang ba ang gusto mong marinig? Kung mahal kita?” Umiiyak pa rin ito, at kung pwede lang, he wants to erase that bad memory away. Tapos gagawin niya ang lahat para hindi ito maulit pa. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo continues, “Tangina, Yeol. Mahal na mahal kita, pero nagagalit ako sa sarili ko kasi I feel like I failed. Kung nagawa mong mag-isip nang ganyan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Soo. No. Don’t beat yourself up over this. Kase I have my own faults din. Sorry talaga, I have not considered your feelings at all. Sobrang naging makasarili ako.” Nag-crack ulit ang boses ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Soo. I hope you forgive me.” Tinakpan na nang tuluyan ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya gamit ang kanyang mga palad. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto rin siyang nakaganon nang biglang kumilos si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Ano ba yan, ang pangit naman umiyak.” Kyungsoo scoots closer, and removes Chanyeol’s big hands from his face. Natawa na si Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol took that a positive sign. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo embraced his boyfriend,  “It’s okay, Yeol. We all make mistakes.. I promise to be more open.. Nahihiya kasi ako. I’m not good at all those sappy stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Siniksik ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa leeg ng nobyo, “Thank you, Kyungsoo.. for giving us a chance again.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I can’t say no to you,” Kyungsoo answered in that soft, gentle voice of his. </p><p> </p><p>“Buti nalang pinatawad mo ko, kundi itatakwil daw ako ni Mama.” </p><p> </p><p>Nakwento rin ni Chanyeol ang nangyare sa bahay nila, kung paano siyang pinagalitan ng ate at Mama niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Ang lakas ko pala kay Tita,” Kyungsoo mutters, hinahagod pa rin ang likod ng boyfriend niya. Matapos ay tumawa ito nang malakas. </p><p> </p><p>“Oo, ikaw ata ang anak niya eh.” Chanyeol scoffs, before he joins in Kyungsoo’s laughter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later when they’re both in Chanyeol’s bed while cuddling in bed, with Chanyeol being the big spoon, binring up niya ang nangyari nung nakaraan nang maghintay siya sa labas ng condo ni Kyungsoo. Nung nakita niyang hinatid ni Sir Insung si Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yun ba?” Kyungsoo asks, na parang natatawa pa. “Kasama namin si Kuya Seok nun. Hinatid rin siya ni Sir Insung.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang akala mo? Papayag ako na kami lang? Hindi noh,” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ito. </p><p> </p><p>Nang hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol pabalik ay bumaling na si Kyungsoo sa kama para harapin ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Huy, bat natahimik ka ata dyan?” Pinisil pa ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Yeol? Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang niyakap nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo, “Naguguilty ako. You’re so good to me, Soo. Tapos ganun pa ang naisip ko. Grabe, I don’t deserve you.” </p><p> </p><p>Naiiyak nanaman si Chanyeol. Pero ayaw niyang makita ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya na puno ng luha kasi panigurado pagagalitan nanaman siya ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeol naman, napag-usapan na natin, di ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Pero, sobra kitang nasaktan.. Soo.” He’s so guilty talaga, and he doesn’t know when he’ll get over this guilt. </p><p> </p><p>“Tapos na yun, basta next time, we’ll talk it through, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Napatango naman si Chanyeol, “I love you, Soo. I’m sorry..” </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo, they’ll have to work this out. “Stop worrying na, I love you too, Yeol. It’s the truth.” </p><p> </p><p>He might need a little more convincing, pero they have all the time in the world to heal, di ba? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol really hopes so. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was going through his computer when he found an old recording that he wasn’t able to finish. He made it when he and Kyungsoo first started as a couple. Naalala niya na he was so astonished sa mata ni Kyungsoo, how expressive they are, and how he would love to look at those eyes forever. It inspired him to make a song, at halos natabunan na pala ito dahil sa urgent work niya sa studio. </p><p> </p><p>He remember writing the lyrics,<em> God sent those eyes to get me through the night. </em></p><p>Even now, as he’s listening to the unfinished recording, he’s having goosebumps, kasi it’s true, Kyungsoo has been his strength through all the rough times, and he’s blessed to have him around. He’s <em>godsent</em>. </p><p> </p><p>As the audio ends rather quickly, he decides to pick his guitar up again and finish it. He still has time, the wedding isn’t until next week. And since parang nagbalik sa kanya lahat ng feelings niya noong araw na yun, he begins plucking the strings of his guitar to continue this. </p><p> </p><p>This could be his gift to him. </p><p> </p><p>Right. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, it also crossed his mind na  he can perform this song at Sunbin’s wedding. At least ito, original song niya. Tapos, he’ll ask Kyungsoo to be his plus one, too. Para sa mismong wedding niya mapakinggan yun song. </p><p> </p><p>That’s it. That’s the plan. He can’t wait to ask Kyungsoo to come with him. </p><p> </p><p>Pero for now, tyetempuhan niya muna siguro. Kelangan pa niyang bumawi sa boyfriend niya. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he can start by finally sending those sunflowers. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Soo? May gagawin ka ba sa Sabado?” Nakahiga si Chanyeol ngayon sa lap ni Kyungsoo, while his boyfriend is caressing his head. Kyungsoo’s watching a movie now (at babe time nila chouR), “Can you be my plus one? Wedding kasi ng kababata ko.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I can’t, Yeol. I have a wedding to attend rin eh.” He replies, nakatitig pa rin sa pinapanood na movie. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? San yung venue ng wedding?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly curious. </p><p> </p><p>“Sa Shilla Hotel? Wedding ni Sir Kwangsoo. Everyone at work is invited. Ikaw? San ang lakad mo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Parang lahat naman ng braincells ni Chanyeol ay nagkonek-konek at naisip niya na… hindi kaya pareho sila ng pupuntahang wedding? “3PM? Shilla Hotel?” asked Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Napatango naman si Kyungsoo. “Yup, bakit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Napabrowse naman si Chanyeol sa digital invitation na sinend ni Sunbin sa kanya, naka-save kasi sa cellphone niya yun. “Si Lee Kwangsoo ang groom ni Sunbin.”</p><p> </p><p>Natatawa naman si Chanyeol dahil what a coincidence, “Pareho tayo ng wedding na pupuntahan, Soo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Natawa na rin si Kyungsoo, “Ede ayos pala. We can go there together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo ba, Soo, Sunbin actually asked me to sing on her wedding.” Proud na pagsheshare ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bat nakasimangot ka naman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ede marami nanamang magpapapansin sayo dun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sus, sayo lang naman ako titingin..” </p><p> </p><p>“Siguraduhin mo lang!” </p><p> </p><p>Pinupog na ng halik ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa mukha—sa pisngi, sa noo, sa ilong, pati na rin sa labi. “Ano ba, Yeol!” </p><p> </p><p>Natatawa namang lumayo si Chanyeol sa mukha ng nobyo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>EPILOGUE</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Tapos na ang wedding ceremony nang maimbitahang kumanta si Chanyeol sa stage. He went there, with his trusted guitar strapped on his shoulder, and played his self-composed song. </p><p> </p><p>While he’s singing, he made sure to fix his gaze at Kyungsoo, hoping to let the message of the song come across. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God sent those eyes to get me through the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all the shadows of the past fade into white</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When all the memories in my head subside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You remain here, you remain dear inside, ooh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We try to understand the way the current flows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We find the love and plan that only faith can know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And underneath the veil of my wild eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is a heart unafraid to let love inside</em>
</p><p> </p><p>From his place on the stage, he sees Kyungsoo’s getting teary-eyed and his heart swells, because he thinks he’s suceeded. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, trying to let himself be immersed sa music na ginawa niya. As he finishes the last note of the song, he opens his eyes and mouths, I love you to Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>There, he sees Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile. </p><p> </p><p>He indeed succeeded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo got the message. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BONUS: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were currently dancing, bodies close while swaying to the soft, mellow, music that is being played by the orchestra. Nakahilig ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, and he’s sure that Kyungsoo can hear how fast his heartbeat is. </p><p> </p><p>Kinikilig siya, kinikilig pa rin siya. </p><p> </p><p>Dahil kanina, matapos niya kumanta ay niyakap siya nang mahigpit ni Kyungsoo at dali-daling hinalikan sa labi. It was perfect and very very magical, in that venue na sobrang magarbo ang design. </p><p> </p><p>Akala nga ni Chanyeol nananaginip lang siya. But no, it was real. </p><p> </p><p>Very, very real. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t even like doing couple-y stuff in public, pero for the first time, he initiated a kiss kaya sobra nalang ang kilig niya. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo’s head, before saying, “Soo, I meant everything ah. I meant everything in that song.” </p><p> </p><p>He can feel the vibrations in his chest, when Kyungsoo laughed, “I know, Yeol.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When they were done dancing, they headed to the newly-married couple to congratulate them. Actually, hindi pa pala napapakilala ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo kay Sunbin and on the other hand, hindi pa rin nakikilala ni Lee Kwangsoo si Chanyeol. So now is the perfect time to greet them. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, ‘Bin,” Nakangiti si Chanyeol kay Sunbin, at maya maya ay lumipat na rin ng tingin kay Kwangsoo, “And Sir Kwangsoo.” </p><p> </p><p>Sunbin grinned back. And honestly, she’s glowing in her elegant white dress. Parang noon lang ay sobrang boyish pa ng kilos nitong kababata niya, tapos ngayon ay ikinasal na. </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang bilis naman ng panahon. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, first time niya makita si Lee Kwangsoo upclose, and totoo ngang sobrang tangkad nito, at better looking in person. </p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Lee,” Bati rin ni Kyungsoo na nasa tabi ni Chanyeol at hawak hawak ang kamay niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kwangsoo grins, “Kyungsoo! I’m glad you’re here. Pakilala mo naman ako sa kasama mo!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oo nga, Kuya Yeol. Ako rin!” Panunukso naman rin ni Sunbin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir Kwangsoo, si Yeol nga pala, boyfriend ko..” Kyungsoo says, “Yeol, ito naman si Sir Kwangsoo, boss ko sa Gwenchana.”</p><p> </p><p>Nag-shake hands naman si Kwangsoo at Chanyeol, matapos ay tinapik ni Kwangsoo si Chanyeol sa likod.  </p><p> </p><p>“Soo, ito si ‘Bin, yung kababata kong ubod ng kulit. Oh, ‘Bin, kilala mo naman si Kyungsoo, di ba?” Chanyeol chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Soo! Nice to finally meet you.” Nakipagbeso beso pa si Sunbin kay Kyungsoo, “Pag sinaktan ka ni Kuya Yeol, sabihin mo sakin ah, ako bahala diyan.” </p><p> </p><p>Nakakunot ang noo ni Kwangsoo na animo’y may pinipilit alalahanin nang bumaling kay Kyungsoo, “Teka nga, bago ko makalimutan, Kyungsoo, ito ba yung boyfriend mo na pinagselosan si Insung?” Kinurot naman ni Sunbin si Kwangsoo dahil walang pigil ito sa pagsasalita. “Aray! Di ba totoo naman, Kyungsoo?” </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman nang malakas si Kyungsoo bago tumango, “Siya nga yon.” </p><p> </p><p>Sa tabi niya, namumula naman si Chanyeol at gusto nalang magpakain sa lupa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Talaga nga naman. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, congrats kung natapos mo na 'to! Sorry kung may mga typo or whatsoever.</p><p>Salamat sa pagbabasa!!! </p><p>I'm not the most confident person, so I would love to read your thoughts and comments. :) </p><p>Also, if u want to spazz about chansoo, my twitter is open. Say hi @ chansooism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>